Entre la oscuridad de la luz
by Koroshi Death
Summary: Tal vez las mentiras si te ayuden a confundir la mente de un niño de tan sólo doce años... Después de todo... Es sólo un niño... O eso creía Sebastián... SebastiánxCiel!
1. Ese mayordomo, el más predecible

_Bueno, este es el primer fic que hago de Kuroshitsuji, y será SebastianxCiel, obvio… No pretendo hacerlo muy largo… Pero lo más realista posible, no me gusta salir de la realidad de la serie, todos sabemos que Ciel es homofóbico [Si no me creen, vean el capitulo 4 de la serie] Así que no se hará para nada fácil formar "Ciertos acercamientos"…_

_Bueno, primero que nada los personajes de Kuroshitsuji le pertenecen a Toboso Yana [¡¡¡TE AMO TOBOSO YANA!!!]_

**Ese mayordomo, el más predecible**

Era una tarde más… Las cortinas se corrían en forma que los rayos de luz molestaban en el rostro del pequeño y a la vez maduro Ciel Phantomhive, su mayordomo tenía todo listo para su día, y con un tono suave y amable despierta a Ciel

-Bocchan… Ya es muy tarde, despierte – Ciel entreabre los ojos algo molesto y gruñe:

-¿Tarde? Son las 8:07 de la mañana

-Y agradezca que me compadecí y lo dejé 7 minutos más…

-Que desagradable – Se sienta malhumorado – ¿Qué dice mi agenda de hoy?

-Nada

-¿Cómo que "nada"?

-Así como digo, Bocchan, valla a su despacho, ahí lo está esperando una carta de su majestad, la reina Victoria

-¿Una carta? ¡Vamos! ¡Que lento estás hoy, Sebastián! – Reclamaba Ciel apurando a su mayordomo mientras este lo vestía con toda lentitud

Este al haber terminado – Final y milagrosamente – Se dirige a su despacho hacia la carta

-Vamos a ver qué escorias contaminan hoy el jardín de la reina – Abre la carta y procede a leerla atentamente, pero esta no contenía lo que el esperaba – Sebastián… Ven y lee esto – Le entrega la carta y Sebastián al leerla muestra una burlesca y disimulada sonrisa

-Veo que la reina no lo toma enserio, Bocchan

-¿Cómo se atreve su majestad a pedirme que no continúe interviniendo en los casos de Scotland Yard? ¡Es mi deber como un Phantomhive!

-Por algo ella se lo pide… Lo mejor será que no cause alborotos, Bocchan – Sebastián lo mira – ¿Se le ofrece algo por ahora?

-No, nada, vete ya – Se queda solo y observa el jardín, como Finny trataba de podar el pasto – Que aburrido… Los casos de la reina eran los únicos que lograban despejar mi mente de mi sed de venganza…

-¿A dónde va, Bocchan? – Pregunta Sebastián al verlo salir de la mansión

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Sebastián – Y Continúa caminando

-Si va a un lugar peligroso ¿No sería mejor que lo acompañara?

-No necesito que estés cuidando de mí todo el tiempo… Pero si algo pasa… Te llamaré – Comienza a caminar a paso lento mientras el sol se ocultaba lentamente también… Ciel se dirigía a su antiguo hogar, hacia donde yacía su antigua mansión en ruinas luego de ser "Accidentalmente" incendiada cuando el tenía 10 años… En esa tarde tan especial de su cumpleaños – Malditos – Susurraba mientras paseaba por los escombros, recordando cuando llegó con Sebastián y encontró su anillo

-¿Qué hace aquí la cabeza de la familia Phantomhive? – Pregunta una voz desconocida, Ciel se alarma y observa una silueta oscura e irreconocible sentada sobre el escombro más alto de la antigua mansión – Quién diría… La única manera de que un cuerpo tan pequeño y frágil como el tuyo pudiera tomar venganza, es con la ayuda de un demonio al cual disfrazas con un lindo traje de mayordomo

-¿Quién eres? – Pregunta Ciel, mirando con rencor aquella desconocida figura masculina

-No venías aquí desde casi 2 años ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Llamarás a tu "mami"? – Refiriéndose por "Mami" a Sebastián – Te haz dado cuenta de que aunque tengas a un demonio como guardián ¿Sigues siendo el mismo niño delicado de hace 2 años? ¿Te han vuelto los ataques de asma?

-¡Muestra la cara, cobarde! – Aquella silueta desciende rápidamente, frente a el se para un hermoso hombre que no superaba los 30 años, que lo observaba con lástima

-Sucio… - Ante esto, Ciel queda atónito y da algunos pasos hacia atrás

-Eres uno de ellos ¿No? – Lo mira enojado y se prepara – Sebas… - El dedo índice de este hombre tapa sus labios para que no continúe con su palabra

-¿Ya llamarás a Sebastián? ¿Tan pronto? – Se ríe – Niño débil

-Si crees que me harás reaccionar con la psicología inversa, estas muy equivocado – Sonríe ante el – No creas que caeré en tu juego de "Yo no soy débil"

-No te preocupes, no soy tonto, sé todo sobre ti, y también sé que no eres un muchacho fácil de engañar, a pesar de tener sólo 12 años – Acaricia el rostro del conde, este se altera

-¡No me toques con tanta libertad! – Quita su brazo de encima bruscamente – Si tanto me conoces… No deberías provocarme… ¿O quieres que llame a mi Mayordomo? – Sonríe maliciosamente

-¿Qué es ese mayordomo para ti? ¿Un objeto? ¿Un guardaespaldas? ¿Un amante?

-¡¿Quién eres?!

-Demian… Para ti seré Demian-sama

-Estás soñando si crees que te llamaré así… - Sonríe fríamente – Lo siento, Demian, este encuentro termina aquí, me voy devuelta a mi mansión

-No llamaste a tu mayordomo, huiste tu solo – Susurra

-Si – Da media vuelta mirándolo odiosamente

-Lástima que la reina Victoria te sacó de su tablero de ajedrez – Ciel abre grandes ojos y corre hasta este hombre tomando su corbata bruscamente

-¡Dime cómo sabes todo eso! – Demian sonríe al ver que al fin logra "Apoderarse" De la atención del menor

-Si quieres saber eso, ven aquí otra vez a media noche… Pero sin tú mayordomo… Como ya sabes… Yo lo sé todo… Y si noto que vienes con el, por muy buena que sea tu coartada, te descubriré y no lograrás sacarme ni una sola palabra, Ciel Phantomhive – Demian sonríe y da un amplio salto hasta volver a donde estaba anteriormente - ¿Quién es ese demonio?¿Ese demonio puede amar? ¿O el amor es parte de algo a lo que llamamos "Dios"?

-¿Por qué me dices todo eso?

-Que niño más despistado… Fíjate más en cómo te mira tu mayordomo, Conde – Se pone de pie desde las alturas y se va

-¡Espera…! Maldición… Ya se fue… ¿Qué debería hacer…?

Ciel regresa a paso lento y sin ganas a su mansión, donde lo esperaba un delicioso pie de limón, preparado por Sebastián, lo que oficialmente aseguraba que será el mejor pie que su paladar haya saboreado

-No quiero, Sebastián, vamos a mi cuarto para que me pongas la pijama, antes de dormir tengo muchas cosas que pensar – Responde Ciel, haciendo que Sebastián se "Desilusione"

-¿Por qué quiere acostarse tan temprano, Bocchan?

-Me despertaste a las 8 am… - Se excusa este

-A las 8:07 am – Corrige Sebastián, procediendo a desnudar a su amo

-_"Deberías fijarte más en cómo te mira tú mayordomo…" _– Piensa Ciel recordando lo que le había dicho este tipo, y mira atentamente como Sebastián lo miraba mientras lo desvestía – _Sé que sólo soy un niño para entender las cosas en ese… "Sentido"… Pero nunca he notado algo extraño en la mirada de Sebastián que me haga dudar en si es hetero sexual o no… Aparte… Cuando me ducha tampoco me mira para nada raro… Ni toca más de lo permitido al pasarme la esponja por la espalda… Tal vez ese tipo nada más me estaba diciendo mentiras para hacerme dudar de Sebastián y provocar que valla solo hasta allá esta noche… _- Seguía pensando Ciel, mientras llegaba a la conclusión de que todo era una trampa, cuando de repente sin previo aviso, la mano de Sebastián pasa "accidentalmente" de largo al abotonar su camisón de seda - ¡Sebastián! – Exclama Ciel al sentir eso – _Definitivamente no estaba mintiendo… Tengo que ir _– Mira el reloj, son las 10:30 pm, era algo temprano, pero pretendía meditar unos minutos, y levantarse al menos 40 minutos antes de las 12 para alcanzar a vestirse bien y no equivocarse al abotonar su camisa

-Lo siento, Bocchan, fue un accidente – Sebastián hace una reverencia a su amo, que lo observaba enojado y ruborizado

-Puedes irte a dormir, Sebastián – Se mete a la cama y acomoda bien

-Buenas noches, My Lord… - Sebastián sonríe placenteramente al notar que su amo no miente para nada bien y se retira lentamente de la habitación

-11:20 pm… Hora perfecta para adivinar cómo se abrochan mis zapatos… - Se para lentamente de su cama y comienza a vestirse - ¿Cómo ata Sebastián mi listón en el cuello? No puedo creer que sea tan inútil para estas cosas… Ya sentí lo que era cuando estaba en el circo y Sebastián no podía vestirme… - Termina y abre la ventana asomándose cuidadosamente – No, definitivamente es muy alto – Cierra la ventana – No me queda más opción que salir por la casa… - Abre la puerta y camina lo más silenciosamente posible para no despertar a nadie, se asoma por el cuarto de Sebastián, quien permanecía completamente dormido, Ciel sonríe y continúa avanzando, pero al avanzar, Sebastián abre los ojos y sale por la ventana, Ciel abre la puerta principal lo más lentamente posible, pero no puede evitar que suene, al fin logra salir y corre hasta la antigua mansión

-Que tramposo eres, Ciel Phantomhive – Comenta el hombre, Demian

-¿Tramposo? ¿Por qué? – Pregunta este sin entender a que se refería

-Te dije que vinieras sin tu mayordomo

-¿Mayordomo? Dejé a Sebastián en casa, estaba dormido, incluso…

-Veo que no mientes, Ciel… Entonces podrías decirle a tu mayordomo que no desobedezca tus ordenes – Sonrió frívolamente al decir esto - ¿Verdad, Sebastián?

-Eres muy hábil, Demian, pudiste notar mi presencia aunque estuviese escondido – Responde Sebastián saliendo de debajo de los escombros

-¡Sebastián! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡No tenías por qué venir! ¡¿Y cómo es eso de que lo conoces?!

-Si, Bocchan, lo conozco, y sólo vine porque noté que usted me mentía

-¡No, Sebastián! ¡Vete de vuelta ahora mismo a la mansión y quédate allá! – Sebastián mira atentamente a su joven amo y hace una reverencia

-Yes, my lord – Pronuncia este y desaparece rápidamente de las ruinas

-La presencia del demonio ha desaparecido, al fin solos, Conde Phantomhive – Se ríe entre cabellos – Veo que tienes a ese mayordomo como a un títere, lo manejas a la perfección, que cruel es el precio del contrato, a pesar de ser un demonio y de ser mil veces superior a ti, está forzado a obedecer los caprichos y las faltas de respeto de un niño de 12 años

-Eso es lo que vale mi alma, eso y mucho más – Responde fríamente Ciel – Ahora al grano, dime Demian ¿Cómo sabes todo? Y explícame lo que dijiste sobre mi mayordomo

-¿Por qué tanto interés en saber lo de tu mayordomo, Conde? No será que esta vez si te fijaste en la mirada del demonio al desvestirte… No creo que me equivoque, Conde – Ciel baja la mirada

-A… Algo así… - Susurra confundido – Es algo que no entiendo ¡Explícamelo! – El hombre de luto baja nuevamente de las alturas para tomar el mentón del joven Ciel

-Lo único que no tengo claro es si los demonios pueden o no sentir amor, Conde… Míralo como quieras pero… Tal vez aunque sólo sea deseo, ese demonio te mira con otros ojos

-¿A qué te refieres con eso…? – Susurra Ciel, aún siendo tocado por este sujeto

-No sé, Conde – Lo suelta y da media vuelta – A mí juicio, el amor es algo que sienten los humanos, pero un demonio no sé si puede sentir amor, o deseo…

-¿"Amor"? ¿"Deseo"? – Susurra nuevamente el joven Phantomhive

-Si, Conde, amor y deseo, ese demonio, como su nombre lo dice, no puede tener buenas intenciones… Creo que deberías fijarte, y ponerlo a prueba, así sabrás…

-No me interesa saber lo que siente mi mayordomo por mí, nuestra relación es únicamente entre "Amo-Sirviente"

-Lo sé, Conde – Este le vuelve a sonreír – Pero te dejo a la mariposa ahí, volando, para que algún día si te quedan ganas de distinguir mejor cuáles son sus colores, la tomes y la examines con más detalle… - Al decir esto, desaparece, dejando nuevamente con dudas al joven Ciel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, aquí termina el primer capi, espero haya sido de su agrado ^_^U Pero tengo un drama, no sé, quiero poner lemon pero me da cosa

xDD Ahí me dicen pos, gracias por leer, adiós!!


	2. Ese mayordomo, el más insensible

_Bueno, aquí va el segundo capi *-* Jajaja gracias por sus review Estoy muy contenta de que les halla agradado ^////^Cuidense las quiero!!! *-*_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**2. ****Ese mayordomo, el más insensible**

-Hora de levantarse, Bocchan – Pronuncia Sebastián, casi una rutina, abriendo las cortinas, molestando los ojos del Joven Phantomhive, que ya estaba despierto, sólo que se hacía el dormido mientras pensaba en lo que ese sujeto le había dicho – Tengo preparado para usted una deliciosa terapia termal en su ducha, Bocchan – Continuaba Sebastián mientras destapaba a Ciel para sentarlo y ponerle su bata

-Espera, Sebastián, yo puedo vestirme solo – El mayordomo ríe sarcásticamente – No me mires así, Sebastián, también entraré a la ducha yo solo, comenzaré a vestirme yo solo, no necesito ser tan dependiente de ti para esas cosas, así que quiero que me enseñes a abrochar mis agujetas, y a hacer el nudo de mi listón

-¿Está seguro de que sólo lo hace para no depender de mí, Bocchan? – Ciel lo mira firmemente a los ojos

-Si, Sebastián, y aunque no fuera así realmente, eso no te importaría porque tu eres sólo mi sirviente y mi demonio – Sebastián cierra los ojos sonriendo dulcemente a su amo

-Tiene razón, Bocchan – Hace una pequeña reverencia – A la tarde le enseñaré a atar sus agujetas

-Bien, Sebastián – El joven Conde se pone de pie caminando hacia su baño, mira la tina, con sales minerales y espuma, todo preparado especialmente para su comodidad, y para mantener esa hermosa piel de porcelana, entra lentamente a la ducha, sentándose y cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo cómo la relajación invadía completamente todo su cuerpo, y luego emite una leve sonrisa – No puedo dejar de preguntarme si será cierto lo que Demian dice… Pero de todos modos debo tomar precauciones, no quiero luego tener que lamentarme y quedar aún más traumado de lo que quedé con ese maldito vizconde…

-Tiene razón, Ciel Phantomhive – Pronuncia la voz de Demian en su baño, Ciel abre rápidamente sus ojos, pero entre el vapor no lograba ver absolutamente nada

-¡Sal de aquí!

-Eso es lo que me gusta de usted, Conde, que cuando se encuentra solo piensa en voz alta, así me puedo enterar mejor de las cosas que le suceden a mi futura alma… - Ciel se pone al medio de la tina redonda, aún sin poder ver a donde estaba Demian, y aunque no se veía absolutamente nada de su cuerpo al estar todo lleno de espuma, se tapaba con nerviosismo

-¡¿Quieres decir que…?!

-Que te he espiado todos estos años, desde que se quemó la mansión Phantomhive, hasta hoy, así que no luche por ocultarse, Ciel Phantomhive, ya lo he visto antes

-¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! ¡Eso de "Mi futura alma"! ¡Mi alma ya le pertenece a Sebastián! ¿O será que tú también eres…?

-¿…Un demonio? – Todo se quedó en silencio por varios segundos – ¿Un demonio con hambre de almas…?

-Por eso puedes sentir la presencia de Sebastián… - Susurra el joven Ciel

-Exacto, Conde… - Comienza a caminar hacia la ducha, dejando verse al fin como una oscura silueta entre el vapor y la espuma

-¡No te me acerques! – Exclama Ciel

-Tranquilo, Conde, no pienso en hacerle nada… Aún… - Este sonríe diabólicamente – Sólo venía a aclararle un punto sobre su mayordomo

-¡No sigas alterando las aguas entre yo y Sebastián! ¡Ya te dije que es únicamente una relación "Amo-Sirviente"!

-Según lo que pude averiguar, mi querido Conde… Usted nunca ha dudado de las tendencias sexuales de Sebastián… - Pronunciaba el hombre acercándose más a la ducha, Ciel avanzaba hacia atrás hasta que topó con la pared – No se cubra, Conde, le digo que ya lo he visto antes – Ante esto, Ciel lo mira rencorosamente

-¡Llamaré a mi mayordomo! – Amenazó este, pero Demian entra a la tina rápidamente y toma nuevamente su mentón haciendo que el conde lo pueda observar directamente a sus rojos ojos

-Pero no antes de que yo le diga algunas cosas, Conde – Se acerca al rostro del Conde hasta que logran rozar sus narices - ¿Alguna vez creíste en Dios…?

-¿Dios…? Puede que si… Cuando era pequeño… Yo… - Decía este, pálido de la impresión al no poder echarse más hacia atrás para evitar el incomodo roce de sus narices

-Dios hizo a los humanos "Hombre y Mujer" así como… Los opuestos se atraen… Para la iglesia católica en general, todos quienes sean lesbianas, Homosexuales o Bisexuales son unos pecadores…

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con…? – Es interrumpido nuevamente por el dedo índice del demonio

-Un demonio no obedece a las leyes de Dios… - Se aleja de el Conde unos metros – ¿Sigues creyendo en la heterosexualidad de tu mayordomo, Ciel Phantomhive?

-¡Eso no te importa! – Ciel se arma de valor para salir de la tina y cubrirse rápidamente con una toalla

-Adiós, Conde… Nos encontraremos nuevamente en un tiempo, cuando te eche de menos – Este le guiña un ojo, haciendo que el joven Ciel sienta un estremecedor escalofrío por su cuerpo, a pesar del calor que había en aquel cuarto lleno de vapor.

Luego de que Demian se va, Ciel cae sobre sus rodillas mirando el suelo y sujetando firmemente su toalla, temblaba, no podía creer esa sensación que recorría su cuerpo, que lo hacía sentir por primera vez en dos largos años tan débil y vulnerable frente a esas circunstancias, respiraba agitadamente, sus brazos estaban cansados de mantener la toalla cubriéndolo, pero ya no sentía seguridad ni en su propio baño, si el sujeto afirmaba haberlo visto antes, significa que aunque no se encuentre dentro del lugar, podía seguir mirándolo desde afuera.

-Maldita sea, si Demian es un demonio… Y puede sentir la presencia de Sebastián… Entonces Sebastián… ¡Puede sentir su presencia! ¡¿Pero cómo puede ser que jamás me lo haya comentado?! ¡Se supone que el nos espiaba! – Al sentir el cansancio de su cuerpo ante la agitación de haber tenido a ese tipo a unos centímetros de el en su tina, mientras se encontraba completamente desnudo, baja la cabeza cerrando sus ojos y afirmándose en el suelo, dejando así de sujetar tu toalla y permitiendo que esta cayera en símbolo de debilidad – Que más da… Si al fin y al cabo ya me ha visto completo…

-Lo veo agitado, Bocchan… ¿Le costó mucho haberse vestido por usted mismo…?

-Sebastián… Quiero que me expliques ¡Y sin mentirme! ¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que sentías la presencia de un demonio observándonos?! – Sebastián lo mira atónito a la brusquedad en su tono de voz, sus brazos le temblaban, no sabía si de frío o temor, y sus ojos llenos de dudas que lo miraban juzgándolo

-Bocchan… Yo jamás le he mentido en lo absoluto… Jamás he sentido algo como lo que usted me afirma ahora… Un demonio cerca de nosotros…

-¡Demian es un demonio! ¡Y estoy seguro de que tu eso ya lo sabías! ¡Demian podía sentir tu presencia! ¡¿Entonces por qué tú no me dijiste que sentías la de un demonio asechándonos?!

-Amo, usted no entiende, yo no tengo la capacidad de percibir las presencias demoniacas…

-¿No me mientes…? – Sebastián sonríe, haciendo entender al pequeño Conde que ese era un "no, yo no miento, my lord" – Es verdad… Tú nunca mientes… Sebastián… - Baja la mirada apretando fuertemente sus puños – Entonces… Significa que ese demonio es de un nivel superior…

-Al parecer… Hay demonios que tienen la capacidad de percibir las presencias de nosotros… Pero yo no fui iluminado con ese don, mi amo… Espero enormemente que eso no afecte nuestra relación "Amo-Sirviente"

-Sebastián… ¿Puede un demonio sin contrato devorar el alma de un humano que ya tenga contrato con otro demonio…? – Sebastián sonríe ante esto y procede a intentar tocar el hombro de Ciel, pero este se detiene y vuelve a su posición original

-No lo sé, amo, tal vez esa es otra de las capacidades que tienen los demonios de categoría superior a la mía… Pero no se preocupe, si usted se asusta de que Demian devore su alma, no debe temerlo… Usted ya es mío desde que firmó el contrato con mi nombre… "Sebastián" Cuidaré mi alma más que a nada… - Sonríe y hace una reverencia al joven Ciel, quien cierra los ojos algo más relajado

-Más te vale protegerme – Lo mira firme y fríamente – Porque para eso estoy preparando mi alma, para ser servida y devorada por un demonio

-Yes, my lord – La frase característica del mayordomo, haciendo nuevamente una reverencia a su joven amo, quien lo observaba tratando de ocultar su temor tras una mirada fría y pálida, este decide dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su despacho, tal vez allí podría meditar tranquilo… Aunque esto fuera muy difícil después de esa ducha en la que se enteró que ni cuando dormía dejaban de observarlo…

-Más te vale protegerme… Sebastián… - Susurra Ciel con su tono tosco y seco, desapareciendo entre los pasillos de su amplia mansión.


	3. Ese mayordomo, vulnerable

_Bueno, les explicaré… Ya terminé mi fic, consta de diez capítulos, uno de ellos tiene lemon [Para que lo esperen xDD] subiré uno a la semana, todos los viernes, para que sepan, gracias por leer y ojala les guste mi nuevo capitulo, adiós_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ese mayordomo, vulnerable**

-Creí que la historia de mi vulnerabilidad terminaría definitivamente cuando se incendió la antigua mansión de los Phantomhive… - Pensaba una vez más en voz alta, Ciel, hasta recordar lo que este demonio le dijo _"Eso es lo que me gusta de usted, Conde, que piense en voz alta" – Ni pensar tranquilo puedo ahora… Bueno… Creo que no logré huir de mi vulnerabilidad al volver con un demonio… En la mansión donde creí que esta macabra historia terminaría… Después de dos años ha vuelto a reescribirse un nuevo episodio sobre mi debilidad… - _Baja la mirada apretando sus puños – _Una debilidad que jamás conocerás… Sebastián…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

El carruaje paseaba por las extensas calles de Londres, una multitud de gente de atochaba en un punto fijo

-¡Detente, Sebastián! – Ordena Ciel y baja del Carruaje, donde se encuentra con los de Scotland Yard

-¿Qué hace aquí el ex perro guardián de la reina Victoria? Según rumores, ella te había pedido formalmente que no te entrometieras más con los asuntos de Scotland Yard

-Esto no lo hago como el perro guardián de su majestad, lo hago como ciudadano – Responde firmemente Ciel con su bastón en mano, con un tono de seguridad y superioridad

-¿Cómo ciudadano? Todos sabemos, Conde Phantomhive que usted no se cree parte de esta sociedad, usted no es más que un niño de 12 años, caprichoso tras obtener un titulo ante la nobleza – Ataca este

-Aún así soy un ciudadano – Se acerca asechadoramente y arrebata los papeles con todas las pistas para resolver el caso – Una niña de 11 años atacada a las 9 pm en esta misma calle… Suena absurdo… ¿Cómo puede ser que nadie se percatara de que ocurría un asesinato? Esta es la avenida principal de Londres… - Mira el cadáver de la niña – Es imposible que no halla testigos… - Entrega los papeles a Alberine y se devuelve al carruaje

-Te meterás en problemas con la reina, Conde Phantomhive – Dice este hombre rencoroso de los trabajos de Ciel que irrumpen su labor

-Los problemas entre la reina y yo, son asuntos míos, oficial – Sonríe tierna y sínicamente, subiendo al carruaje con Sebastián

-Bocchan, ese hombre tenía razón – Comenta Sebastián – La reina Victoria le pidió cordialmente que no se entrometiera en los asuntos de Scotland Yard…

-No importa, Sebastián… - Sonríe maliciosamente el joven de 12 años, que nota preocupación en la mirada de su mayordomo - ¿Qué te pasa, Sebastián?

-Lo he notado extraño desde hace algunos días, my lord

-¿Extraño?

-Si… Es muy esquivo y se ve más nervioso de lo habitual ¿No habrá sido algo que hizo o dijo el demonio, Demian?

-Demian… - Susurra entre dientes – Ese demonio… Sebastián… Que bueno que me recuerdas… Esta noche volveré a ir a las ruinas de la mansión… Si lo encuentro te llamaré para que lo mates

-¿Matarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hizo, Joven amo?

-Eso no tiene importancia – Responde esquivando su mirada – Es sólo una pieza del tablero de mi enemigo que quiero que tu, como mi peón, elimines del juego

-¿En realidad no puedo saber qué le pasó con el, Bocchan?

-No, Sebastián… - Sebastián lo mira con esa clásica mirada fría y persuasiva que todo lo adivina, sabía, definitivamente, que Demian había intimidado a Ciel, y sin duda, lo había intimidado muy bien como para dejarlo en ese estado de nerviosismo y odio – Sebastián… ¿Tu apoyas las leyes que impuso Dios?

-Bocchan – Ríe Sebastián sínicamente – Le recuerdo de la forma más cordial posible, para que mi joven amo no se sienta ofendido… Que yo… Soy un demonio… - Se iluminan esos rojos ojos que caracterizaban a Sebastián

-Ese es un obvio ¿no…? - Responde y mira por la ventana fingiendo no importarle su respuesta

-Exacto, Bocchan… Dios impuso leyes para los humanos, mas no para los demonios…

Al caer la noche...

-¿Estás listo, Sebastián? – pregunta Ciel bien abrigado y listo para salir a exponer su frágil cuerpo a esa fría noche de neblina

-Si, Bocchan… Usted sólo llámeme cuando lo considere netamente necesario, si usted afirma que el puede sentir mi presencia, lo mejor será no acercarme hasta que me llame

-Exacto – Ciel sale de casa y camina tranquilamente hasta las ruinas – _Si este hombre en verdad lo sabe todo… Entonces sabrá lo que estamos planeando Sebastián y yo… _- Continuó caminando hasta que llegó al lugar donde siempre veía a ese demonio sentado en la parte más alta de los escombros, su especie de "Trono"

-Conde Phantomhive… ¿Quedó entusiasmado después de nuestro último encuentro? ¿Tan entusiasmado que no pudo esperar más de dos noches para venir a buscarme…?

-Estas delirando, Demian… Vine a acabar contigo – Demian lo mira desde las alturas, una vez más, con esa mirada tan llena de maldad, como la de un demonio verdaderamente poderoso, Ciel podía sentirlo, si… Podía sentir ese escalofrío al ver esa mirada, aún más terrorífica que la mirada de Sebastián – Dime, Demian… ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú de mí? – Pregunta Ciel yendo directamente "Al grano" del asunto

-Me gusta eso, Ciel Phantomhive… - Baja de su especie de trono a mirar de cerca al Conde – Me gusta que seas directo… - Camina hacia el intentando acorralarlo al percatarse de que el muchacho retrocedía a cada paso que Demian avanzaba, hasta dejarlo sin poder retroceder nuevamente, y toma su mentón – Que piel tan suave… Podría acariciarla todo el día – Decía mientras su mano avanzada desde su mentón a sus mejillas, a sus labios, su cuello y luego a sus hombros

-¡Detente! – Se quita el parche del ojo, dejando ver el sello que lo ataba al infierno – Ven, Sebastián… - Este sello se ilumina una vez que el Conde pronunció estas palabras, Demian lo mira y sonríe satánicamente al haber logrado su cometido, una pelea contra la voluntad del mayordomo, un mayordomo que seguramente derrotaría al ser Demian un demonio de categoría notablemente superior al de Sebastián

-Yes, my lord – Se escucha desde el "trono" de Demian, donde baja Sebastián, poniéndose en defensa del joven Conde, quien lo miraba ahora muy fríamente, ya que se sentía completamente a salvo con Sebastián a su lado, Demian mira a Sebastián y levanta su mano frente a los ojos de el susodicho, y comienza a acercarse a Ciel

-¡Sebastián! – Exclama Ciel al notar que Sebastián no hacía nada

-Sebastián no te presta atención, Ciel, he puesto sobre el un ataque de hipnotización

-¿Hipnotización? – Pronuncia el Conde algo nervioso

-Ahora los tengo como quería… - Se aleja algunos metros de ambos y sus ojos de demonio se iluminan – Vamos, Sebastián, ahora haz lo que hace tanto tiempo estas deseando…

Sebastián ahora no tenía voluntad propia, por primera vez era dominado por otro demonio, Sebastián mira a Ciel y se acerca hasta apresarlo en un rincón entre las ruinas

-¡Sebastián! ¡Suéltame! ¡Es una orden de tu amo! ¡Ciel Phantomhive! – Su símbolo en el ojo no se iluminaba en lo absoluto, el mayordomo parecía no responder ante sus demandas, Ciel intenta escapar de las redes del demonio, pero es apresado entre sus brazos, si, Sebastián se apodera de los hombros del muchacho, sosteniéndolo firmemente, mientras Demian observaba la escena con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro - ¡Sebastián! ¡Sebas…! – Antes de que el joven Ciel pudiera continuar pronunciando su nombre, sus labios son interrumpidos por un húmedo beso del mayordomo, Demian sonreía aún más y Ciel posaba impresionado la mirada en su diabólico mayordomo, golpeando su pecho para que lo soltara, pero este no respondía, incluso pega una patada entre sus piernas, y ni con eso reaccionaba, sus mejillas sonrojaban y sus pupilas se contraen al sentir esa diabólica lengua adentrarse en su pequeña cavidad bucal y querer masajear por dentro de esta, Ciel golpeaba con más fuerza a su mayordomo, hasta que Demian pronuncia

-Dale una oportunidad, Conde, no haz dejado a tu cuerpo sentir la sensación de ese beso – Ciel al oír eso, se detiene , ya no golpeaba a Sebastián, pero mantenía sus ojos completamente abiertos y sus pupilas pequeñas, sus manos sudaban y se apretaban contra el traje de Sebastián que este contenía con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que suelta su traje, entrando en un extraño estado en el cual se deja caer sobre sus rodillas, Sebastián se agacha junto a el, pareciera no cansarse de ese apasionado beso, que no era correspondido por parte del pequeño, pero que al menos ya se mostraba resignado al no poder competir contra la fuerza de Sebastián y de Demian, su corazón latía rápida y tormentosamente, la boca del mayordomo deseaba que la lengua de Ciel jugara con la suya, pero en su lugar, una lágrima corre por el ojo azul mar de Ciel, y su sello cada vez se apagaba más, reflejando que ya no tenía poder sobre su demonio – Aún no le das una oportunidad, pero ¿Qué hace la cabeza de la familia Phantomhive? ¿Muestra una lágrima? ¿Su debilidad? Aquello que tanto deseabas ocultar… ¿Tanto te humilla tener que besar a un hombre contra tu voluntad? No detendré esto hasta que tú no lo hallas correspondido, Conde Phantomhive – Seguía diciendo Demian, mortificando más al pequeño, que resignado, cierra los ojos y lentamente se incentiva a corresponder aquel beso, que Sebastián disfrutaba, Demian se acerca a ambos y vuelve a hacer el mismo gesto que hace unos instantes, Ciel se percata de esto con los ojos entreabiertos, fingiendo disfrutar, cuando la cabeza del mayordomo se separa de sus labios completamente mojados y apoya su cabeza en los hombros del conde, este se encontraba semiconsciente

-¿Bocchan…? – Ciel se aparta rápidamente de Sebastián y corre hasta Demian, pero este salta y desaparece

-¡¡Maldito!! ¡¡Maldito y mil veces maldito!! –Gritaba Ciel, impotente, que secaba sus lágrimas con rabia y coraje, mientras pateaba las paredes de aquella vieja mansión, Sebastián no lograba entender aún lo que ocurría, se acerca a su amo, tocando su hombro

-¿Qué le sucede, Boc…? – Pero este es golpeado bruscamente por el Conde

-¡¡No me toques!! – Grita y sale corriendo de las ruinas hasta su mansión

----------------------------------------------------------------

Agradecería muchísimo sus reviews con comentarios, sugerencias o críticas ^^


	4. Ese mayordomo, herido

_¡Gracias por sus comentarios! En verdad sólo por sus comentarios sigo subiendo el fic [En verdad… ¿Qué escritor seguiría escribiendo si nadie toma atención a lo que dice…?]_

_Por eso ojalá sigan dejándome sus reviews! Cuídense y aquí les va el capi 4, ojala les guste y sigan dejando sus comentarios_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ese mayordomo, herido**

Por primera vez, como un niño digno de tener 12 años, yacía acostado en su cama, con las cortinas completamente cerradas, al igual que la puerta y las ventanas, todo con pestillo y llave, mientras el cubrecama de Ciel se mojaba, tratando de hacerlo algo silencioso y sin alboroto, no quería que nadie escuchara su llanto

-Me siento humillado… Humillado… No importa cuantas veces cepille mis dientes, no puedo dejar atrás esa asquerosa sensación de la boca de Sebastián en mí… Maldito… Maldito… Haré que Sebastián te elimine… No puede ser tan vulnerable a sus ataques… "Ahora haz lo que hace tanto tiempo estas deseando…" – Pronuncia Ciel, recordando lo que dijo aquel maldito demonio - ¿Sebastián ya lo quería hacer desde antes…? Entonces… ¿Era realmente cierto que mi mayordomo sentía deseo hacia mí…? Deseo… Tal y como dijo Demian… Los demonios no pueden sentir amor… Sólo… Deseo… - Seguía atormentándose entre sus recuerdos, cuando observa su habitación, todo destruido, todo en el suelo… Aquellos objetos de valor que el tanto apreciaba… Habían sido víctimas de su rabia y tristeza… Y Ciel ahora… Como su victimario… Permanecía en silencio… Observando…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Aún insiste en no contarme lo que le hizo Demian, Bocchan? – Pregunta Sebastián mientras servía la cena del Joven Conde

-No te importa, Sebastián… En verdad… ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó anoche? – Pregunta Ciel en tono firme, pero su mayordomo no parece acatar a nada

-Bocchan… En verdad no recuerdo nada… Sólo recuerdo que usted me llamó, yo fui y luego, cuando volví a recobrar todo, usted estaba gritándole al viento – Sebastián corre la vista hacia la pared – Es sólo que… Anoche tuve un extraño sueño

-¿Un sueño…? – _Seguramente es algún fragmento que guardó su subconsciente de lo que sucedió anoche_ – ¿Qué sueño, Sebastián?

-¿En verdad desea saberlo, Bocchan? No creo que sea de su agrado

-Cuéntame, es una orden – Responde firme y seguro, sin duda, Sebastián no podría continuar con sus regodeos

-Que lo besaba, Bocchan – Responde Sebastián, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía cuando lo decía

-¡Pero que cosas sueñas, Sebastián! – Responde sínicamente – Se nota que tu esencia es la de un simple demonio que no sabe controlar sus deseos e impulsos… Sebastián… Yo te diré lo que realmente sucedió anoche – Sebastián parece sorprenderse ante estas palabras de su amo – Lo que pasó fue que… Anoche, cuando llegaste, te pusiste de inmediato en mi defensa, pero el maldito de Demian te dejó tras un ataque de "Hipnotización" e hizo que me golpearas

-¿Golpearlo? Pero amo, usted no pareciera tener una sola herida – Responde algo incrédulo, y tenía razón, Ciel se encontraba perfectamente bien, a esto, su amo cierra los ojos

-Claro, los esquivé – Responde firme, aún sabiendo que Sebastián era lo bastante listo como para notar que este mentía y ríe burlescamente

-¿Esquivar? ¿Usted? ¿Quiere que le recuerde cuando Madame Red lo cortó? O Cuando…

-No continúes, los logré esquivar, bueno, te cuento esto para hacer una pregunta

-Claro, no hay cosa que mi joven amo haga si no es para la autosatisfacción – Responde Sebastián

-¿Cómo eres un demonio tan débil, Sebastián? ¿Cómo puede ser que un demonio como el pueda poner sobre ti hechizos de hipnotización? – Ciel clavaba una mirada terrible sobre Sebastián, poniéndose así de pie frente a el, aún al ser mucho mas pequeño, intenta hacer ese gesto para intimidarlo - ¡Jamás podremos derrotarlo si el maldito puede dominarte cuando se le de la gana! ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

-Bocchan, el es de categoría…

-¡No me importa de qué categoría sea! – Grita Ciel sujetando fuertemente el traje de su mayordomo, lo cual le trajo amargos recuerdos de la noche anterior – Sólo… ¡Sólo debes buscar la forma de cómo derrotarlo! ¡Tienes que derribarlo, Sebastián! ¡Nunca te he visto perder ante nadie!

-Pero si ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando…

-¡No! ¿Dónde quedó ese "Si mi amo me lo ordena, ganaré"? – Grita nuevamente, Sebastián muestra una vez mas su diabólica sonrisa, Ciel quita su parche al notar que la mirada sádica de Sebastián había vuelto – ¡Te ordeno que lo derrites, Sebastián! – Grita por última vez, haciendo brillar ese símbolo que lo ataba al demonio, Sebastián se aleja un tanto de su amo, haciendo que este lo soltase y hace una reverencia

-Yes, my lord – Ciel sonríe al escuchar nuevamente estas palabras

-Me voy a dormir, Sebastián – Pronuncia, su mayordomo lo sigue para desvestirlo, como de costumbre, pero Ciel se niega rotundamente a continuar con esa rutina luego de lo ocurrido anoche, y se acuesta solo… así sólo la luna podría observar morbosamente su cuerpo de niño

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_En el fondo yo también soy un demonio… Entregué mi alma a uno… En el fondo… Yo tampoco obedezco a las leyes que Dios impuso…_ - Meditaba mientras tomaba una ducha

Esta vez, dejó que Sebastián desempeñara el rol que cumplió siempre, preferible que este le viera – Una vez más – A que apareciera el estúpido de Demian y lo sorprendiera indispuesto otra vez

-¿En qué piensa, joven amo? – Pregunta Sebastián mientras jabonaba su espalda

-En cómo derrotaremos al imbécil de Demian – Responde este, mirando sus manos con detención, tratando de ignorar una vez más los recuerdos de aquella noche de niebla

-Disculpe que comente, Bocchan, pero lo he notado verdaderamente extraño últimamente, usted no suele ocultarme nada

-Es ese demonio el que me tiene así… Esta bien, Sebastián, te contaré… Hace casi una semana, el imbécil de Demian entró mientras me duchaba

-¿Ese día que decidió ducharse usted solo?

-Exacto, me hizo sentir muy incomodo, por eso es que estoy tan ansioso de que acabes con el lo más pronto posible

-Ya veo, Bocchan – Este se pone de pie para ser cubierto por su toalla – Pero primero debemos encontrar la manera de que no pueda ejercer más poderes sobre mí

-No importa cuando, no importa como… Pero deberás acabar con el si no quieres que el acabe conmigo primero… Protegerme es tu deber ¿No?

-Lo sé, my lord – Responde Sebastián vistiendo a su pequeño

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora si que Ciel no tenía idea en qué hacer o pensar… Ahora que sabía lo que su mayordomo sentía realmente por el… Era escalofriante tan sólo imaginarlo… Y aunque aquel beso que al principio le pareció tan repugnante y asqueroso, comenzaba a echar de menos esa sensación dentro de su boca, era extraño, nunca lo había sentido, nunca lo había llegado a desear, jamás había dado un beso a Lizzy, no tenía ni sentía las ganas de hacerlo… Pero lo peor de todo su deseo… Era el hecho de querer volverlo a experimentar, pero no con Lizzy, sino que con Sebastián…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno aquí estuvo el capi 4 de mi fic, espero halla sido de su agrado y me dejen sus reviews con críticas [Buenas o malas, me da lo mismo mientras no sean ofensivas] gracias!_


	5. Ese amo, impulsivo

_Hola! Creo que les parecerá extraño que esté dejando un capi de mi fic un día miércoles, pero es que encontré que un capitulo a la semana era demasiado poco, así que decidí que fueran dos! Así no tendrán que esperar tanto!_

_Ojala este capítulo sea de su agrado, y por favor dejen sus reviews! Porque sin reviews para qué seguir? xDD se supone que es la inspiración de un autor_

_Cuídense y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios-sugerencias-críticas u opiniones!_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**Ese amo, impulsivo**

-Parece volver a tomar poder sobre su mayordomo… - Piensa en voz alta Demian – Y también parece haber caído en la tentación del demonio – Sonríe – Sabía que los besos de Sebastián eran parte del trato sobre "Haré todo lo que usted me pida, my lord" Después de todo… Dicen que el placer es un pecado… Es lo que mejor un demonio sabe dar…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sebastián… - Susurra Ciel dentro de su habitación, solo… Aún así deseando poder volver a sentir eso… No sabía lo que era, pero simplemente había logrado su cometido… Simplemente quería… Pero no debía dejarse ver así por su mayordomo, seguía siendo su amo y no había modo de que aquel beso volviera a acontecer, a menos que a ese estúpido demonio se le ocurriera volver a jugar con el cuerpo de Sebastián, pero ahora que faltaba tan poco para derribarlo, no había más opción que esperar a que ese deseo se apagara… Pero… ¿Y si ese deseo es como su sed de venganza…? Tan parecido, tan potente que… Ni aún a través de los años puede terminar… ¿Y no terminará hasta que lo concrete…? Maldición… Definitivamente debía hacer algo para quitarse ese deseo de encima… Pero jamás usar a Lizzy… No… Eso jamás…

-¿Bocchan? – Sorpresivamente, el dueño de su alma y culpable de sus deseos que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en terribles fantasías, aparecía tras la puerta recién abierta, con una bandeja y un té

-Tardaste mucho – Fue lo único que se atrevió a pronunciar el niño, mientras miraba a su impecable mayordomo

-Lo siento, my lord – Le da el té, Ciel olfatea como siempre solía hacerlo - Sus planes para hoy están listos, en diez minutos comenzaremos una nueva clase de violín

Comentaba Sebastián el itinerario del día para el Conde, pero este parecía estar en otra parte… Físicamente presente… Su mirada se hallaba perdida entre la perfecta silueta de su mayordomo, observando cada detalle, cada palabra pronunciada por su boca, sentía el sudor frío pasando por su espalda y su frente.

-¿Bocchan? ¡Bocchan! – Exclama Sebastián para captar la atención del niño

-¿Ah? ¿Ocurre algo, Sebastián?

-Ocurre que le hablo sobre su agenda y usted no me presta atención

-Bueno, Sebastián… No sé que tenga que hacer yo ahora, pero… Antes que nada deseo una ducha urgente

-¿Ducha? Pero si salió hace un par de horas de una

-Lo sé, pero lo necesito – Se sentía bastante incomodo, sus nervios, sus deseos y su transpiración, pensamientos que consideraba impuros pasaban por su cabeza, y antes de que se le ocurriera decir al mayordomo lo que deseaba, prefería una ducha de agua fría para olvidarlo, aunque sea por un instante – Así que no me digas nada, prepárame un baño con agua fría ahora

-¿Agua fría? No, Bocchan, usted debe estar bromeando, esta nevando, se enfermará

-Haz lo que te digo, Sebastián

-No, aún recuerdo lo que me dijo el sirviente del príncipe Soma, antes que sus deseos, su salud – Y se retira a la ducha para preparársela, pero con agua caliente

"Deseo" "Deseo" Esa maldita palabra que expresaba lo que sentía… Resignado se pone de pie para seguir a Sebastián

-Esta listo, Bocchan, no es agua caliente como a usted le gusta, esta tibia, y es sólo porque no puedo dejarlo ducharse con agua fría mientras afuera esta nevando – El mayordomo procede a desvestir al muchacho, Ciel baja la mirada cerrando sus ojos, prefería eso a mirar a Sebastián mientras procedía con el acto, pero hacerlo, nada más provocaba su "deseo", ya que al tener los ojos cerrados, dejaba a su imaginación volar y volar - ¿Le sucede algo?

-No, en lo absoluto – Emite el aproblemado niño que en su pre adolescencia comenzaba a sentir las consecuencias de esta, y al sentir un extraño cosquilleo en "aquella parte" se viene a percatar del "Accidente" que había ocurrido, y entra de salto a la ducha

-¿Qué le sucede, Bocchan?

-¡El agua está muy rica! – Decía Ciel sonriendo sentado mientras se cubría con espuma – _Maldita sea… cómo pasa en un momento como este… _- Se pone serio – Puedes retirarte, Sebastián

-¿No me dejará ducharlo, amo?

-No, necesito meditar, lo siento – El mayordomo hace una reverencia y se retira del baño, Ciel se tapa la cara con sus manos – Maldición…

-Conde… - Susurra Demian, Ciel parece no sorprenderse, sólo pone un gesto de molestia

-Tú aquí otra vez… ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Aparte que si te apareces ahora me es algo incomodo… - Comenta Ciel ocultando su rabia

-Veo que mi plan funcionó con usted, Conde

-¡¡Imbécil!! – Grita Ciel que sale de la ducha y se tira sobre Demian – Eres un maldito, no sabes cuanto te odio ¡¡Te mataré ahora mismo!! – Lo comienza a ahorcar, pero Demian sólo sonreía al ver la mueca del muchacho mientras presionaba con todas sus fuerzas su cuello, sin resultados – Te mataré… Te mataré… - Susurraba, pero Demian sólo lograba sonreír cada vez más

-¿No debería cubrirse, Conde? – Pregunta burlescamente el demonio, que toma el cuello de Ciel, y con un movimiento rápido, logra dejarlo esta vez abajo, y apretaba su cuello - ¿Cómo te sientes, Ciel Phantomhive? – Este no podía siquiera abrir sus ojos – Quien diría… Pensé que cuando te tuviera así estaría feliz, pero no, de hecho, esto es bastante aburrido – Se pone de pie frente al muchacho que no paraba de toser, definitivamente lo había apretado muy bien - ¿No quieres hacer algo más entretenido, Conde? ¿O prefieres que quien robe tu castidad sea Sebastián?

-Hablas… Como el… Vizconde Druitt… - Susurra Ciel en posición fetal, aún no podía respirar bien

-¡¡Bocchan!! – Interrumpe Sebastián que ya se había percatado de que algo malo estaría pasado ahí adentro, lo primero que hace Sebastián es cubrir con la bata a su joven amo y tomarlo entre sus brazos

-¿Tienes interés en la revancha, Sebastián? – Pregunta Demian sarcásticamente

-Sebas… Tián… - Susurra Ciel mirándolo dificultosamente – Gánale… Mándalo al otro mundo… - Sebastián sale de la habitación y deja a Ciel sobre la cama

-Vamos afuera – Propone el susodicho, Demian sonríe aceptando así su propuesta, así eran las cosas…

Ambos en aquel perfecto jardín comenzaron una pelea, en la que Demian parecía tener ventaja, pero en el momento en el cual Sebastián comienza a derribar a su contrincante, este para asegurarse la victoria, decide poner sobre el su técnica de hipnotización, pero no le resultó

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Ya no caes en mi técnica de hipnotización! – Sebastián sonríe diabólicamente y se acerca a Demian intimidándolo cada vez más, mientras este intentaba dejarlo bajo su hechizo

-Verás, Demian – Lo mira con su súper mirada sexy – Yo soy un demonio de tu misma categoría, no, miento… Soy un mayordomo de una categoría aún más alta que tu… - Ciel se asoma sin que Sebastián pueda percatarse, estaba con su bata puesta observando la pelea y escuchando lo que se decían – Siempre pude sentir tu presencia… Y como soy de categoría superior, tus ataques no me afectan

-¡¿Pero cómo entonces tu…?! – Seguía Demian sin creer, pero es interrumpido por el mayordomo

-Yo me hice el hipnotizado… Porque sabía tu intención… Y sabía que la oportunidad de besar a mi amo jamás llegaría…

Ante esto, Ciel se pone pálido y nota que su más fiel mayordomo-demonio le ha mentido, le ha engañado, no podía ser, el siempre, siempre supo lo que Demian tramaba, y sometió a su cuerpo al besarlo, aún aunque este se rehusara… ¿Cómo podía Sebastián haberle jurado jamás mentirle, ser el más fiel de sus sirvientes, si lo había engañado apoderándose de su cuerpo en esa manera tan espantosa…?

-Y ahora que logré mí cometido… Tu no me sirves de nada… - Se iluminan sus ojos y levanta su mano, haciendo la misma técnica que Demian había hecho con el anteriormente, Demian cae al piso Hipnotizado, y comienza a golpearse contra el suelo y las paredes, hasta que Sebastián le tira uno de sus famosos tenedores, Demian lo ataja, Sebastián sonríe, y el demonio se entierra el tenedor en la frente, cayendo así, muerto

-Sebas… Tián… - Susurra Ciel desde la puerta, mientras Sebastián festejaba psicológicamente su victoria - ¿Cómo pudiste…?

-¿De qué habla, Bocchan?

-¡Te hiciste el herido! ¡El hipnotizado! ¡Te hiciste el inferior, el débil! ¿Para qué? ¡¿Para humillarme?!¡Si no hubieras dejado llevarte por tal mentira, jamás me hubiera pasado eso! – Gritaba este con toda rabia y autoridad sobre el demonio, quien no lo podía creer, Ciel se acerca y lo abofetea, como solía hacerlo, y todas sus fuerzas descargó en aquel golpe, Sebastián lo mira y toma su muñeca

-Lo ha vuelto a hacer, Bocchan – Susurra agachándose frente a el – Me ha abofeteado

-¡Tu te has burlado de mí! ¡Eres mi sirviente! ¡¡MIO!! – Gritaba Ciel descontrolado, se sentía avergonzado, humillado, engañado, pero lo peor de todo… Se sentía traicionado por el cual consideraba el más fiel de sus conocidos – Me apuñalaste por la espalda… Y me juraste lealtad… ¿Cómo pudis…? – Sus labios son interrumpidos por un sorpresivo beso, que al principio era forzado y no quería ser correspondido, Ciel golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el pecho de su mayordomo, sin obedecer a su cuerpo, a su tan anhelado deseo de volver a sentir algo como eso, sin duda era genial, pero se sentía mal, repugnante… ¿Cómo sentir esta sensación tan buena con una persona de tu mismo sexo…? Y aún luchando contra sus principios cae rendido una vez más tomando su corbata con fuerzas, para evitar que este se separara nuevamente de el…

…_Eres macabro… Sebastián…_

_----------------------------------------------------_

_Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios sobre la mentira de Sebastián a su Bocchan! xDD sin duda algo totalmente inusual en la relación de ellos dos, las mentiras…_


	6. Ese amo, el más orgulloso

_Bueno, me tardé mas de lo esperado en subir un capítulo porque en verdad siento que los reviews que recibo son EXTREMADAMENTE pocos xDD entonces como que no vale la pena actualizar tan seguido_

_Pero bueno aquí les va el capi 6_

_Cuidense y disfruten!!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Ese amo, el más orgulloso**

No lo podía creer, una vez más había caído con la misma piedra… Y no quería ni siquiera recordarlo, pero ahí estaba, correspondiendo escrupulosamente aquel cálido beso que Sebastián le otorgaba… No pensaba siquiera en qué iba a hacer, o qué iba a decir en el momento que ese excitante beso se apagara, sólo importaba el ahora, el disfrutar ahora lo que tenía el placer de saborear, aunque su mente aún le decía que estaba mal, y a pesar de que el muchacho mantenía fuertemente sujetada la corbata de su mayordomo, y con el otro brazo amarraba su cuello, este se separa, no era bueno dar "Todo" tan fácilmente, primero tenía que ver a su pequeño amo mirándolo con ojos de deseo, y pidiéndolo poco más de rodillas ante el que le diera otro de sus cálidos y enfermantes besos, e incluso, si aún no quedaba totalmente conforme, podría otorgarle el mayor de los placeres, sólo con un "Sebastián, quiero sexo" Una frase que el susodicho estaba MUY lejos de escuchar por parte de Ciel Phantomhive, que en el jardín delantero de la casa exponía su más terrible secreto… ¿Qué sucedería si su prometida llegaba justo ahora? No lo sabía, sólo miraba a su mayordomo después de que este se separara

No lo pensó ningún instante cuando el Conde Phantomhive volvió a su posición inicial, demostrando independencia y poder, para volver a cachetear a su mayordomo

-¡¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pasarte de listo conmigo?!! ¡¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!! – Su orgullo una vez más le había ganado esta vez… Lo único… Lo único que lograba derribar al joven Ciel en su partida de ajedrez… Era su orgullo

-Lo siento, Bocchan – Responde su mayordomo y hace una pequeña reverencia

Ante el pequeño, sonríe satisfecho, al menos había logrado su cometido, seguramente Ciel no se tardaría mucho en pedirle otro de sus enviciantes besos, aunque en este momento se encontrara en shock, entre su cuerpo y su mente que se peleaban en una terrible disputa para saber que estaba bien y que no… Aún así… Ese mayordomo es suyo… Completamente suyo… Y sabía que moriría pronto… ¿Qué importa el futuro…? Pensaba mientras miraba a su mayordomo ruborizado y con mucha rabia

-Vete a tus quehaceres, Sebastián, y no me molestes hasta la cena – Ordena potente, Sebastián susurra el clásico "Yes, My lord" y se retira, dejándolo a solas con el cadáver de Demian… Al que al principio culpaba por aquel forzado y humillante primer beso… Un beso con su propio demonio, se acerca lentamente al cadáver y pisa su espalda – Que lindo te ves ahí… Muerto… Desgraciado… No volverás a molestarme mientras me encuentre en la ducha, y tampoco volverás a espiarnos… Aunque debo confesarte que… Me siento aliviado de saber que mi demonio es bastante mejor que tu… Cuando creí que Sebastián podría llegar a ser derrotado por ti, casi me voy de espaldas… - Comenta al cadáver, ya helado – De algún modo… Me siento atraído por un demonio… - Da una última patada al hombre y camina de vuelta a su mansión a ordenar a Sebastián deshacerse de ese desagradable cadáver… Al menos una parte de esta traumante historia ya había terminado… Sólo esperaba que sus deseos se apagaran y que Sebastián volviera a la normalidad…

Caminaba por su amplia mansión, estaba de algún modo, muy extraño, nunca se había detenido a observar uno a uno todos sus cuadros, era terrible la sensación que le invadía, definitivamente tenía que buscar la forma de distraerse… Pero era difícil, una vez más sintió la delicia de su mayordomo… Nunca había sentido "Placer" y de hecho, eso era poco para lo que se imaginaba, creyó haberse dado cuenta de que en el punto mas apasionado del beso, Sebastián se detuvo apropósito para dejarlo así ¿Cuál era la idea? ¿Lograr que este se le entregara? Ni que fuera fácil…

-Bocchan… ¿Cómo se siente? – Pregunta este entregándole una taza de te

-Apuñalado, traicionado, no me hagas recordar lo que me prometiste porque se siente aún peor ¡Eres de lo peor! – Vuelve a lanzarse sobre el mayordomo tomando su camisa - ¿Por qué me engañaste? ¡Aún no me entra en la cabeza! ¡Eres terrible! ¡Se supone que en la única persona en la que podía confiar era en ti! ¡Te hice prometer que no me traicionaras y…!

-Que jamás me alejara de su lado – Completa Sebastián – Y he cumplido

-Me traicionaste, me mentiste ¡Me hiciste creer que te perdería! – Al decir esto su expresión seria y terrible desaparece, es reemplazada por una sorprendida y ruborizada, corriendo la mirada y soltando a Sebastián - ¿Cuál fue la idea? Sólo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas… - Sebastián lo observaba atentamente, sin emociones en su rostro, sólo una impecable y perfecta sonrisa lo adornada, y esa incómoda sensación que sentía Ciel cuando era observado por su mayordomo, algo así como… Si este lo devorara con sus ojos

-No lo sé, Bocchan – Fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios, Ciel esperaba otra cosa… Aunque este no lo admitiera ni quisiera hacerlo, nada más esperaba que Sebastián le dijera que lo quería, o al menos que le dijera algo para consolarlo… O tal vez… Un beso, pero Sebastián no era tan torpe como para caer, si de sus pocas palabras significaba que se tardaría más tiempo revisando los detalles, este puede notar enseguida todo, pero no era la idea de este ceder ante el, quería que este fuera directo, que le suplicara, que pidiera sus labios o su sexo, simplemente quería que rogara por placer, fuera cual fuera la forma en que se la daría, pero no era para nada agradable esta actitud para Ciel, quien tampoco quería ni estaba dispuesto a ceder ante el ego de su mayordomo… Aunque en verdad era lo que deseaba

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No hubo más opción que ceder, lamentablemente su deseo era más fuerte que su orgullo, aún así sentía que valió la pena, porque ese sudor frío que recorría su cuerpo era sin duda demasiado excitante, esa sensación de miedo, dolor y adrenalina era la mezcla perfecta para tener su primer orgasmo, lástima que despertaría mojado, que vergonzoso, estaba solo, definitivamente su mente era incontrolable durante la noche, se destapa y nota su cama, quería ordenarle a Sebastián que cambiara sus sabanas de inmediato, pero le invadía la vergüenza de que este supiera lo que le había ocurrido…

-¿Pero qué he hecho…? – Toma su cabeza apretándola, no había luz, no había velas, y no le quedaba otra que cambiar las sabanas por el mismo, y luego de eso tomar una ducha para limpiar tanto su cuerpo como sus pensamientos, aunque después de todo, ese sudor frío seguía recorriendo su cuerpo, estaba emocionado, pero no podía ceder… Aunque su deseo sin duda era más grande que su orgullo… ¿Valía la pena ceder ante un demonio por placer…? Si se supone que los hombres son tan débiles a la tentación… ¿Por qué habría que resistirse tanto? Ese era su deseo, y Sebastián sin duda estaba obligado a satisfacerlo… Pero la vergüenza… Era uno de los factores que influía en su decisión de aguantar…

A la mañana siguiente…

-Su cama esta hecha un desastre, my lord ¿Usted la hizo? – Pregunta Sebastián por la mañana al ir a darle su té y vestirlo – Aparte, su cabello esta húmedo, y sus manos frías… - Sebastián toma las manos de Ciel, quien lo miraba en silencio y pasivamente con todos los detalles de su rostro, y los movimientos que producía su boca al modular – Tiene fiebre ¿Qué hizo anoche? – Ciel sólo ríe para si mismo y aprieta la mano de Sebastián

-Pues veras, demonio, tuve una terrible pesadilla que me obligó a cambiar las sabanas y meterme a la ducha – Se tira a la cama dándole la espalda a Sebastián, quien miraba la atractiva silueta desde atrás de su amo, sin duda era el momento perfecto para apoderarse tanto de su cuerpo como de su alma, pero no era correcto, Ciel lo mira y ordena – Tráeme un vino

-No puedo, my lord, esta usted se encuentra en un estado deteriorable, si accediera yo a sus deseos, definitivamente sería el peor de los mayordomos – Dice sin despegar de su rostro su infaltable sonrisa, aunque su amo con fiebre y poco razonamiento al actuar y hablar lo forzaba a darle vino

-Vino tinto, de ese que mandaste a exportar el mes pasado, me dijeron que esas cosechas eran de las mejores, así que tráeme una copa enseguida, demonio

-He dicho que no

-Eres una vergüenza para los mayordomos – Susurra por último Ciel que sostenía el cuello de su mayordomo y se apoya en su hombro – Entonces al menos quédate conmigo… - Sebastián sonríe, cada vez faltaba menos para que esas fantasías se hicieran realidad, Ciel estaba cediendo cada vez más… Sin duda no faltaba mucho para que fuera Ciel quien se parara de puntillas para besar a Sebastián

-¿Qué me quede a su lado, lord? – Pregunta extrañado, Ciel baja sus manos para sostener esta vez su corbata

-No te alejes de mi lado hoy, demonio… Si te vas… Deberás traerme vino… Ese vino que encargaste… - Sebastián se ve acorralado y toma entre sus brazos al joven para acostarlo sobre el sofá de su cuarto y hacer su cama, y al sacar las sabanas, nota que el colchón estaba sucio, sin duda eso era… Ciel estaba tan avergonzado que cambió por sí mismo las sabanas y se duchó, y termino así, afiebrado, que risa le causaba, tan inocente y a la vez con pensamientos tan impuros, seguramente el objeto de su deseo en aquel sueño de anoche fue el, al menos ya sabía que ambos compartían un mismo deseo

Termina de hacer la cama y acuesta a su amo ahí, trayéndole agua y un paño húmedo para enfriar su frente, Ciel dormía y Sebastián parecía niñera… Sin duda… Si su meta era apoderarse de aquel pequeño y frágil cuerpo, bastaría al menos tres semanas para terminar de tentar y convencer a su amo

Al menos ya sabemos que la próxima vez que sepamos algo de ellos… habrán pasado sólo dos meses…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fin capítulo seis, ojala halla sido de su completo agrado, y porfis porfis dejen sus reviews!_

_Son mi inspiración! Adiós!!_


	7. Ese amo, Cede

_Gracias por sus reviews, aquí va el capi 7_

**---------------------------------**

**Ese amo… Cede…**

Después de dos meses de ir y venir por la mansión, Ciel extrañaba los casos de la reina, sin duda eran geniales, extremos, difíciles, requerían sin duda mucha astucia y talento para resolverlos, ahora sólo tenía tiempo para comer, caminar, pensar en Sebastián… Al menos aquel vergonzoso sueño no se había vuelto a repetir, la fiebre sólo fue una pesadilla, y no tenía recuerdo alguno sobre lo que había escuchado o dicho en aquel instante que Sebastián cuidaba de el… Le era difícil confiar plenamente en sus palabras después de lo ocurrido con Demian… En que el lobo se disfrazó de oveja para concretar un terrible acto que confundiría fatalmente los gustos de aquel menor, a simple vista tan inocente y puro…

-Otro pastel, Sebastián, pero no como este, estaba muy dulce

-Usted me ordenó preparar algo dulce, Bocchan

-Pero no tan dulce, ahora haz otro, y tráeme un vaso de vino, de ese que encargaste hace unos meses – Sebastián sonríe al recordar la forma en que Ciel pedía vino cuando tenía fiebre, y cede inmediatamente, para complacer a su joven amo, Ciel Phantomhive, cuando Sebastián abandona el cuarto, Ciel no puede evitar pensar en voz alta – Eran extremos los casos de la reina… ¿Por qué me eliminó de su juego…? Sin duda… Es una respuesta que debo buscar yo – Tira del hilo para llamar a Sebastián, quien se encontraba en la cocina preparando el pastel y sirviendo el vino

-¿Me llamó, Bocchan?

-Si, Sebastián, empaca mis mejores trajes, iremos a Paris

-¿Paris?

-A buscar a la reina Victoria, ella tiene que explicarme lo ocurrido… ¿Y mi vino?

-Enseguida, Bocchan – Sebastián sale de la habitación y vuelve inmediatamente con su vino tinto, que delicia – Ahora iré a empacar sus cosas y sacar el pastel del horno, amo

-Sigue así, Sebastián

Sin duda trabajaba duramente, hay… Hay… Pero que vino… Sin duda era delicioso, pero era tan poco… Deja la copa sobre su escritorio y parte a la cocina a ver el pastel, el horno se encontraba a temperatura media, Ciel lo sube a la máxima, sin duda el pastel se quemaría y quedaría terrible, una razón para que Sebastián pidiera perdón por su descuido

-Tsk… - Ciel se quema, sin duda, quemarse los dedos era lo mínimo que merecía por tan cruel acto, sale de la cocina y ve las maletas ya listas

-¡Oh! ¡Menos mal el pastel no alcanzó a quemarse! ¡Pero que terrible descuido mío al dejarlo al máximo! – Exclama Sebastián, a toda voz para que Ciel le escuchara, cuando termina su oración, sonríe maliciosamente

-¡Tsk! – Gruñe Ciel al notar que su plan falló, sin duda el pastel estaba perfecto – Me gusta más dulce

-Lo siento, Bocchan, supongo que fue un descuido mío – Dice sonriendo – El carruaje esta listo para partir al puerto, ahí nos espera un crucero de primera clase para llegar a Paris

-Bien, Sebastián – Ciel sube al carruaje y se va en silencio todo el camino, Sebastián le observaba atento, que odioso e inmaduro niño, aún así le gustaba, sus caprichos eran algo que satisfacía más el poder imaginar devorar su alma

Al llegar, estaba todo listo para su comodidad, ese hotel que le traía tan malos recuerdos, cuando Sebastián lo dejó

-Este hotel no me gusta… - Susurra Ciel subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su suit, sin duda era de un lujo extremo, pero no satisfacía del todo al Conde

-¿Cuál es su manía por saber el "Por qué" de que la reina lo sacara de su jugada?

-La reina no es tonta ni yo tampoco… Todos los movimientos y cada uno de nuestros pasos cuentan con tal grado de manipulación y determinación que terminan siendo un éxito… Sin duda la reina buscaba algo haciendo esto… Tal vez su partida esta resultando… El traerme hasta acá para hablar con ella… - Sebastián lo miraba en silencio, serio, muy serio, como es difícil verlo… Normalmente ves en su rostro esa perfecta y hermosa sonrisa demoniaca

-Ya veo, Bocchan – Termina diciendo este

La noche estaba por caer, no había nada que hacer, permanecía sentado en el living de su suit jugando al solitario, sin duda un juego tan largo como aburrido, pero no había nada más interesante, aparte que al fin sentía que sus deseos se apagaban después de dos largos meses de esperas interminables. Ciel da un suspiro resignado, sin duda el juego se había acabado, demoro, pero acabo, su mayordomo se hallaba en la cocina preparando uno de sus deliciosos pasteles, mientras Ciel pensaba en qué inventar para evitar decir "Tu pastel quedó perfecto, Sebastián, 5 estrellas, te felicito"

-_Muy acido… No… Lo he dicho muchas veces… Muy dulce también… Muy… ¡Muy feo! "Sebastián, sin duda tu pastel tiene una forma penosa y cero estética, deberías practicar mejor esas cosas… Eres terrible" ¡Genial! Nuevo y original… - _Sebastián se acercaba con la bandeja para entregarle al joven Ciel su pedido, lo posó sobre la mesa y repitió - Sebastián, sin duda tu pastel tiene una forma penosa y repugnante, deberías practicar mejor esas cosas… Eres terrible

-Lo siento, Bocchan – Se inclina sonriendo – Intentaré mejorar – Una sonrisa maliciosa y satisfecha invade el rostro del conde, no sabía cual era la necesidad de decirle a Sebastián que siempre hacía todo mal

Al caer definitivamente la noche, Sebastián observa la luna… Sin duda era muy tarde, era hora de dormir, pero el necio conde no quería, al fin y al cabo, era él, el jefe, no Sebastián

Al llegar la mañana, el carruaje los deja afuera del palacio real

-Soy el Conde Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive, vengo a hablar con la reina

-El perro de la reina – Comenta uno de los guardias del palacio

-Conde Phantomhive – Comenta otro observando una lista – Pero tu no haz solicitado una audiencia con la reina

-No lo necesito, ella me pidió que viniera – Responde Ciel, definitivamente que bien mentía para ser sólo un niño de 12 años

-¿Me puede mostrar la carta, Por favor? – Solicita el guardia

-No la porto ahora, pero ella solicitó verme, por eso he viajado desde Londres hasta acá – El guardia estaba convencido de la mentira del Conde, aún así fue a consultar a la reina si podía hacer pasar al pequeño y caprichoso Phantomhive, la reina accede inmediatamente, cubriendo la mentira de menor

-Claro que yo solicité su presencia – Afirma – Hagan pasar al Conde Phantomhive

Ciel pasa completamente sorprendido ¿Por qué la reina no se negó? Sin duda este era un paso más en su juego

-Bienvenido, Conde – Dice la reina en su cuarto privado, Ciel hace una reverencia frente a ella respondiendo a su saludo

-Gracias, su majestad – Este toma asiento y la mira algo serio

-Y dime… ¿A qué vienes, pequeño Ciel? No me quedó más que tapar tu mentira para que pudieras entrar

-Lo sé reina, es que aún no puedo comprender la razón por la cual fui eliminado de su juego, digo… De los casos que tenía que resolver… De asesinatos… De escorias…

-Simple, Phantomhive – La reina lo mira amablemente – Tu como títere no me servías más en lo absoluto ¿Cómo iba a seguir manipulando a un niño de 12 años que quedó sin padres después de que los mandé a matar…? – Ciel se para inmediatamente, ante la seriedad del tono y las palabras de la reina, camina en reversa con su rostro pálido [Más pálido]

-¿Usted…?

-Si ¿Por qué no te quitas ese parche, muchacho? Me gusta el símbolo que tienes grabado en tu ojo… - Dice la reina poniéndose de pie

-Si eso quieres… - Se lo quita y este brilla, respondiendo al llamado mudo hacia Sebastián, quien aparece allí enseguida

-Nunca confié en la reina, siempre la encontré sínica, y no entendía su manía por dejarle a Ciel, un niño de tan sólo 12 años, los casos más macabros y difíciles de su repertorio – Comenta Sebastián al ponerse a la defensiva de su amo

-¿Un niño de tan sólo 12 años? Puede ser… Pero si es capaz de mantener un pacto con un demonio… Significa que de allí sacaste las agallas para resolverlos todos… Una mente frágil de niño no es capaz de eso – Responde Victoria

-No juegue conmigo, su majestad, usted no sabe de lo que soy capaz… - Responde seria y fríamente, simplemente no se dejaría pasar a llevar por esa escoria… No podía creerlo… Tal vez ella estaba vinculada con los que lo humillaron… Al final de todo, era la persona menos pensaba a la que buscaba… La persona a las cuales sus antepasados servían fielmente… Y muy estúpido… El también… - Mátala… Sebastián… - Mira a su mayordomo seriamente y haciendo brillar su símbolo - ¡Es una orden! – Sebastián sonríe plácidamente

-Yes, My Lord – Responde y se acerca, sacando una vez más sus famosos tenedores, la reina sonríe en ese trayecto, cuando llega un ángel, la toma y la lleva, ese ángel tenía unas alas enormes, sin duda, Sebastián no podría seguirla

-¡Alcánzala! – Grita Ciel

-No puedo, My lord, No puedo volar, no tengo alas a menos que vuelva a mi forma original

-¡Pues vuelve a esa forma!

-No puedo

-¡Maldito! – Grita por última vez y sale del palacio hasta subir a su carruaje

-Lo siento, Bocchan, pero su orden aún esta en pie… Nos quedaremos más tiempo en Paris, para examinar mejor los puntos y quién es ese ángel que salvó a la reina

-Eso espero, es lo mínimo que espero de ti, Sebastián…

Había caído nuevamente la noche sobre Paris… Aquel demonio-mayordomo abotonaba la camisa de dormir de su amo, su rostro era irritante y de pocos amigos, cuando Ciel le da la espalda para entrar en la cama, este le abraza y aprisiona con fuerzas sobre su cuerpo alto y delgado

-¡Se… Sebastián! – Exclama Ciel, quien se suelta inmediatamente y mira a su atrevido mayordomo - ¿Cómo te atreves? – Este lo vuelve a abrazar, pero esta vez de frente, bajando su mano lentamente, sin duda, el tenía planeado que Ciel resistiera al menos dos o tres semanas antes de rogarle desesperadamente sexo, pero se había equivocado, ni el podía controlar ya sus impulsos y deseos - ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! ¡¡Es una orden!! – Grita Ciel, pero el mayordomo no acataba a sus ordenes, se sentía débil otra vez, Sebastián era sin dudas demasiado grande como para que Ciel pudiera sacárselo de encima antes de caer en su juego y rogar por más - ¡Suéltame! – Vuelve a ordenar, pero esta vez, el mayordomo se arrepiente de haber abotonado su camisa, ahora lo lanza bruscamente contra la cama, Ciel lo mira desconcertado y este toma posición sobre el

-Vamos, Bocchan, no luche más contra su voluntad, ceda y lo haré más fácil para usted

-N… No… -Respondía Ciel entre gemidos mientras Sebastián exploraba sus partes vírgenes, jugando suavemente con su pequeño y tímido miembro, y posando su lengua sobre su cuello – Detente… Yo no quiero… No ahora… Tuve un pésimo día… ¡Sal de encima!

-¿No ahora…? – Pregunta Sebastián saliendo de encima del muchacho

-No… - Se pone de pie, recoge tímidamente su camisón y lo abotona el mismo – Sal de mi vista… Sebastián… - Susurra casi sin fuerza en su voz, sin duda, el pequeño niño no se encontraba completamente preparado como para recibir un impacto así, Sebastián lo mira entre enfadado y satisfecho, había logrado hacer a su joven amo admitir que algún día algo entre los dos ocurriría… Ese amo… Se entregaría

-Buenas noches, Bocchan… - Pronuncia Sebastián, Ciel al escuchar la puerta abrirse lo detiene

-Espera – Pronuncia desde su cama – Esto no tiene caso… Yo… No quiero que te vallas… - Pronuncia Ciel, parece no estar completamente seguro de sus palabras, su voz era temblorosa y nerviosa, sus manos tiritaban y sus ojos permanecían completamente abiertos - _¿Pero qué estoy diciendo…? Si me da tanto miedo… No debería… _- Sebastián sonríe sin decir absolutamente nada, se quita los guantes y deja las velas sobre el velador

-¿Esta seguro de lo que usted dice, Bocchan?

-S… Si… - Sebastián comprende que no estaba seguro, aún así se acerca al muchacho que no se atrevía a mirarlo

-¿Hoy no fue un buen día? – Sebastián seguía cuestionando la decisión del muchacho, el sólo quería que este rogara, pidiera con todas sus fuerzas lo que el demonio podía darle

-Te di una orden… - Susurra Ciel mirando sus manos, no se atrevía a mirar a Sebastián a la cara

Expresa su sonrisa característica y toma el rostro del conde para presionarlo contra el suyo, sin duda era una sensación perfecta, Ciel lo correspondía tímidamente, aún estaba nervioso de lo que pudiera pasar, sobre todo el dolor…

Sebastián se otorga un espacio sobre su cama, transformando ese beso en algo tormentoso y demasiado excitante para el conde, sin duda no pasaría mucho tiempo así, Cuando Sebastián volvió a quitarle la pijama al muchacho y acariciar su cuerpo con sus manos desnudas, Ciel reaccionaba sin oposición, sonrojando por culpa de aquellos atrevidos dedos que se introducían lentamente en su ser

-Se… ¡Sebastián…! – Exclama Ciel, Su demonio lo mira sonriendo maliciosamente

-Si con sólo esto usted se emociona, amo… - Susurra, cuando se empiezan a escuchar gritos de pánico entre la gente afuera del hotel, Sebastián se detiene para escucharlos mejor

-No… Sebastián… No te detengas ahora… - ordena Ciel abrazando a su mayordomo con fuerzas

-Bocchan, preste un poco de atención – Sebastián corresponde el abrazo del conde, cuando Ciel abre grandes ojos al escuchar el grito desesperado de una dama

-¡¡Es un ángel!!

-No puede ser… - Susurra Ciel – Tiene que ser la reina con su ángel – Sebastián tira bruscamente a Ciel contra la cama y le lanza la pijama

-¡Cúbrase! – Grita Sebastián a su amo, quien no entendía nada, se abotona rápidamente el camisón, cuando de repente se rompen los vidrios de la ventana para aparecer la reina con su ángel

-Pero que pecado… - Susurra la reina al notar a Ciel y acercándose a el observó su piel transpirada – Algo así no debería estar en este mundo…

_-----------------------------_

_No olviden dejar sus opiniones, comentarios y/o sugerencias, cuídense y gracias por leer!!_


	8. Ese mayordomo, en problemas

_Buen, como cada viernes hago mi entrega, espero les guste este nuevo capí, ya que al parecer les gustó mucho el capí anterior [Cochinonas!! xDD]_

**--------------------------------------------**

**Ese mayordomo, en problemas**

-¡La reina! – Exclama Ciel cubriendo su cuerpo entre las sabanas, no podía permitir que una mujer lo viera así, justo cuando se encontraba casi disfrutando y completamente en éxtasis

-Veo que este demonio no pierde el tiempo – Comenta el ángel a la reina Victoria, quien sin duda lo mira con asco

-Este niño tiene un rostro tan inocente, y un cuerpo tan pequeño, nadie sería capaz de pensar en nada – Responde la reina, Sebastián se pone a la defensiva de su amo, quien estaba nervioso, sin duda era el peor momento para hacer su aparición, realmente inoportuno

-Bocchan y yo estábamos algo ocupados – Dice Sebastián, haciendo sonrojar y enojar a Ciel – El tiene mucha fiebre en estos momentos, no puedo permitir que le hagan nada, lo siento – Pronuncia, Ciel comprende inmediatamente y cambia su expresión, a una de cansancio, la reina y el ángel sonríen – Por favor salgan de aquí y así se evitaran que los asesine – Dice Sebastián sonriendo amablemente a sus adversarios

-Cierto… - Pronuncia dificultosamente el muchacho – Me siento mal ahora, el shock de lo recién confesado por la reina me tiene así… - Agrega

-No es necesario que te hagas el afiebrado, Ciel-Sama – Dice el ángel – Eres un humano, en tu piel se nota lo que te pasa… Ustedes son tan vulnerables…

-Pienso igual que tu – Dice Sebastián – Pero aún así me veo en la obligación de quitarte tus bonitas alas blancas – Se forma una terrible batalla, sin duda ambos eran muy buenos, pero Sebastián era mejor, la reina aprovecha que Sebastián estaba completamente concentrado en la pelea y avanza hacia la cama

-¡Sebastián! – Grita Ciel al notar que la reina iba con un arma hacia el

-¡Bocchan! – Sebastián va hacia el y lo toma

-Mi orden sigue siendo la misma, Sebastián… ¿Quieres que te la repita? ¡Mata al ángel y a la reina! – La emoción y la adrenalina sin duda habían desaparecido de la mente de Ciel, ahora sólo se concentraba en derribar a sus enemigos, esa reina a la que el sirvió, maldito el día…

Sebastián deja a Ciel en un rincón y toma a la reina quitándole el arma y apuntándole en la cabeza

-Dime, ángel… ¿Te gustaría ver la sangre de tú reina…? – Pregunta Sebastián sonriendo feliz, Ciel también sonríe y camina hacia su velador para sacar su pistola y apuntar también a la reina, pero el ángel aprovecha este estúpido movimiento del conde para tomarlo y salir por la ventana volando

-¡¡Sebastián!! – Grita Ciel, Sebastián dispara en la cabeza de la reina y se asoma por la ventana mientras su cadáver sangraba

-¡¡Bocchan!! – Observa hacia el cielo, hacia una alta torre cerca del hotel

-Haz asesinado a mí reina… - Pronuncia el ángel con Ciel entre sus brazos – Ahora me veo en el derecho de asesinar a tú rey – Comienza así a apretar el cuello del muchacho, quien no podía pronunciar ni una palabra, Sebastián salta hasta la torre y golpea al ángel, soltando así a Ciel y posicionándolo tras el - ¡Asesinaste a Victoria! – Grita el ángel furioso y saca su espada, comenzando así una ardiente batalla - ¡Asesinaré a tú rey! – Exclama, roza a Ciel con su espada, justo Sebastián lo tomaba para evitar que esta espada llegara a su corazón, que era su objetivo

-¡Sebastián! ¡Me rozó! – Se queja Ciel contra el

-Después me reclama, amo, ahora debo concentrarme – Vuelve a dejarlo y continua peleando con el ángel, arrinconándolo contra el fin de la torre, un centímetro era necesario para lograr que este cayera, Sebastián lo empuja y el ángel extiende sus hermosas alas y vuelve a tomar a Ciel, pone su mano sobre su cabeza y esta comienza a brillar

-¡¿Qué le haces a mi amo?! – Grita Sebastián mientras trataba de acercarse

-Le quito su poder – Sonríe y cuando Sebastián logra enterrar su espada en el pecho del ángel, este continua sonriendo y sale volando, al parecer no logró asesinarlo

-¡Bocchan! – Exclama Sebastián al ver a su amo caer y lo toma antes de que este pueda tocar el sucio suelo con sus rodillas - ¿Está bien?

-No siento mi cuerpo… - Susurra este, quien es llevado nuevamente al hotel, donde yacía el cuerpo de la reina – Deshazte de ella, Sebastián – Ordena Ciel desde su cama

-Yes, my lord – Sebastián extiende su mano hacia la reina y esta se desintegra y desaparece, al igual que las manchas de sangre sobre la fina alfombra - ¿Cómo se siente?

-La próxima vez que nos topemos con ese ángel, quiero que sea la última ¿Quedó claro, Sebastián?

-Yes, my lord – Vuelve a responder, acariciando su cabello

-Detente, no lo hagas más – Ordena Ciel – Si pudiera mover mi brazo, te quitaría de encima – Sebastián lo mira con preocupación y lo destapa completamente - ¡¿Qué haces?!

-Nada, tranquilo Bocchan, no se altere – Pide Sebastián, quien comienza a examinar su cuerpo, haciendo que Ciel se desagrade – Ese ángel ha lanzado un ataque de inmovilización

-¿Cuánto dura eso, Sebastián?

-No lo sé, Bocchan… Supongo que unas horas… Mañana seguramente amanecerá mejor – Responde su mayordomo mirándolo a los ojos, Ciel quien también lo observaba a los ojos, sonroja y mira hacia otro lado – Sería mejor que esta noche durmiera con usted, Bocchan, en caso de que ese ángel apareciera de nuevo

-Puedo llamarte si es que aparece

-¿Quiere que le recuerde cuando lo secuestraron esos traficantes? ¿Pudo usted llamarme? – Ciel lo mira con disgusto

-Pero dormirás en el suelo – Sebastián sonríe y cierra los ojos

-Yes, My lord…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-Amaneció, Bocchan – Sebastián destapa a su amo, pero este permanecía inmóvil - ¿Amo? – Lo masajea suavemente, pero no reaccionaba - ¡¿Ciel?! – Primera vez que el muchacho escuchaba a su mayordomo llamarlo por su nombre, era algo tan nuevo y extraño, aún así quería decirlo y no podía - ¿Puede usted escucharme? Por lo menos abra los ojos – Sebastián estaba completamente seguro de que Ciel no había muerto, pero ya no podía abrir la boca ni los ojos – El ataque de inmovilización… En vez de pasar el efecto, se hizo peor con las horas

-Hasta que no le queden fuerzas ni para respirar – Agrega el ángel – Asesinaste a mi reina, te dije que asesinaría a tú rey, pero lentamente… Para que sufra…

-El que traerá la muerte al joven amo seré yo, el dueño de su alma – Responde Sebastián poniéndose de pie frente al ángel

-La única forma de evitar que tú amo se muera es con esto – El ángel saca de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco con un extraño liquido color rojo – Te recuerdo que ayer me atravesaste con mi propia espada y no pudiste asesinarme – Sonríe – Asesinarme será un poco difícil

Se desata nuevamente una batalla, Ciel podía escuchar todo, estaba nervioso, quería saber si Sebastián iba ganando o iba perdiendo, no podía ni siquiera hablarle.

_-Que rabia – _Pensaba Ciel _– No puedo siquiera abrir los ojos, ni hablarle ni nada… Anoche cuando ese tipo me tomó, mis piernas se debilitaron a tal punto que no podía mantenerme en pie… Lo único que tengo claro es que si Sebastián pierde… Moriré… - _Cada vez le costaba más respirar, hasta para eso las fuerzas se le estaban agotando, cada vez era con mas dificultad y Sebastián logra darse cuenta de eso

-¡¡Asesinaste a mi reina, Demonio!! – Grita el ángel desesperado

Ciel podía notar que la pelea había terminado, no se escuchaba ni una palabra, sólo unos pasos acercándose amenazadoramente a su cama, podía sentir unas manos tomando su rostro y abriendo su boca, cuando comienza a sentir un sabor ácido y asqueroso, sin duda repugnante, comienza a toser, cuando al fin logra abrir los ojos

-¡Ángel! – Exclama Ciel intentando incorporarse sin éxito

-Para que el antídoto de 100% éxito, debes esperar al menos 3 horas para poder moverte con normalidad – Responde el ángel, Ciel mira hacia el suelo, Sebastián estaba allí, tirado, era imposible, el nunca perdía

-¿Hasta cuándo pretendes jugar, Sebastián? Mata al ángel ¡Ahora! – El ángel se ríe y cierra los ojos - ¿Por qué me diste el antídoto? ¿No me querías muerto?

-Si te dejaba morir bajo el antídoto, no podría verte sufrir, porque no podrías expresarlo, ni con gestos ni sonidos, pero si te tengo sano – Golpea con fuerza su estomago, haciendo que Ciel bote algo de sangre por la boca y quede unos segundos el shock – Puedo verte sufrir y sollozar

-Jamás me verás sollozar… Ángel – Susurra Ciel sonriendo, cuando el ángel se percata de que alguien está tras el, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la cabeza del ángel roda por la habitación – Sebastián… ¿Por qué permitiste que pasará tanto tiempo? – Sebastián comienza a limpiar la sangre en el rostro de su amo que aún permanecía inmóvil – Esa patada fue terrible

-Lo siento, Bocchan, lo recompensaré por la noche

-Estas loco si crees que…

-Con un pastel

-Ahh… - Baja la mirada sonrojado - Quiero un masaje, aún no puedo moverme

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-_No puedo creer que asesiné a la reina… No puedo creer que ella asesinó a mis padres… No puedo creer tanta traición… Incluso Sebastián al mentirme… _- Meditaba Ciel sobre su cama ya caída la noche, no podía evitar abrir los ojos cada ciertos segundos, no estaba tranquilo no podía dormir… Ahora que podía sentir su cuerpo no podía evitar querer recorrerlo con sus propias manos, pero no se sentía bien, era tímido con el mismo y estando solo en la habitación aún así no se sentía tranquilo… Pensaba que tal vez sería bueno que apareciera Sebastián a hacerle compañía y continuar lo de anoche… Pero el no iría a buscarlo… Y Sebastián tampoco lo buscaría… Ambos deseaban verse, pero a la vez ambos deseaban que el otro rogara por estar con el… De esa manera… Nunca llegarían a un común acuerdo… Sin dudas… Este extraño deseo sería imposible de concretar…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Espero les haya gustado! A mi me gustó cuando lo escribí xDD Y si no me equivoco, el próx capí tiene contenido prohibido, lemon, esperen, altiro confirmo xDDD Si, contiene lemon Espérenlo!!_

_xDD Hasta el próximo viernes! Déjenme sus reviews!_

_xDD_


	9. Ese mayordomo, carece de sentimientos…

_Aquí está mi penúltima entrega, Recuerden que les mencioné que este fic consta de 10 episodios, espero les agraden todos, la próxima semana viene el final_

_Cuídense y déjenme sus reviews! Saben que son siempre bien recibidos!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Ese mayordomo, carece de sentimientos…**

Estaba esperando que este tan anhelado día llegara… Al fin ambos de vuelta a la mansión Phantomhive… Ya era hora… Pero algo andaba mal… La casa estaba demasiado tranquila para lo habitual… ¿Dónde estaba Pluto y los empleados…? Para mala suerte del conde, ese tranquilo y tan extraño ambiente de paz y descanso se acabó al escuchar un grito de Elizabeth

-¡Ciel! – Gritaba ella hasta abrazarlo fuertemente - ¡Te extrañé! ¡Estuviste mucho tiempo en Paris! – Ciel sonríe como difícilmente logra hacerlo

-¿Y tú mamá?

-La dejé en la mansión

-¿Viniste sola?

-Si

-¿Y cuándo te irás?

…

Sin duda era un dialogo que le molestó bastante a Lady Elizabeth, quien recién había llegado y ya estaba siendo despachada de una forma muy… Sutil…

-Lady Elizabeth – Pronuncia Sebastián entrando al cuarto, ella permanecía abrazando a Ciel y este al notar la mirada flameante de Sebastián se pone bastante nervioso

-Elizabeth… Suéltame… - Pide sutilmente el Conde

-¡Es Lizzy! ¿Y por qué?

-¡Me ahorcas!

-¡Ciel no me quiere!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

De esa forma cayó la noche en la mansión Phantomhive… Era extraño… Al fin algo de silencio en el día, cuando Ciel al fin se fue a la cama

-Disculpe que comente, Bocchan… Pero la presencia de Lady Elizabeth en esta mansión me desagrada un poco

-Lo sé, Sebastián… Pero es mi prometida… Tiene derecho de estar aquí todo el tiempo que quiera

-¿Prometida? Que ridículos los métodos de los humanos para jurarse fidelidad, es en verdad ridículo

-¿Celoso? – Pregunta Ciel de forma burlesca

-Los demonios carecemos de sentimientos…

---------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------

-Lo único que no tengo claro es si los demonios pueden o no sentir amor, Conde… Míralo como quieras pero… Tal vez aunque sólo sea deseo, ese demonio te mira con otros ojos

----------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-------------------------------------

-Los demonios… ¿No pueden amar…? – Pregunta en un tono suave y casi susurrante

-Es muy difícil que un demonio logre amar… - Responde fríamente mientras abotonaba su camisa, Ciel no sabía por qué… Pero esa respuesta lo hizo sentir mal… Como si un puñal se clavara en su pecho… ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Si Sebastián y Demian tenían razón… ¿Un demonio obedeciendo a las leyes de Dios y sintiendo las débiles emociones de los humanos…? Era algo estúpido al sólo pensarlo… - Aún así yo amo a mi Bocchan – Responde este acariciando el rostro del conde, quien lo miraba atónito

-¿Amar…? ¿Un demonio…? – Baja la mirada – Tu sólo amas mi alma… Porque es tuya…

-No necesariamente, Bocchan

-Entonces lo que sientes por mi es sólo deseo…

-¿Deseo…? – Sebastián se detiene atentamente a mirar el cuerpo del Conde, sin duda era irresistible a los ojos de un demonio, un cuerpo tan pequeño y tan débil que lograba tentarlo, era una especie de inocencia que daban ganas de arrebatarle… Sin duda… Tal vez el conde tenía razón…

-Te haz quedado callado… Tengo razón… ¿Verdad…? – Pregunta tristemente

-¿Por qué le afecta tanto, Bocchan? ¿Usted no siente lo mismo por mi?

-Deseo… - Levanta la mirada e intenta observar sus ojos, pero le era muy complicando y vuelve a mirar hacia la ventana – No… Es algo… Tan extraño… - Se recuesta en la cama para que Sebastián lo cubra con las sábanas

-¿Enserio quiere dormir, Bocchan?

-¿Quieres continuar?

-La primera pregunta la hice yo, Bocchan…

-Pero tu eres mí empleado… - Sebastián queda en silencio y sonríe

-El deseo de un demonio… Es el placer de otros… - Contesta este, fría y desconsideradamente, esta vez, Ciel no estaba seguro de lo que quería… Sabía que quería concretar aquel acto de esa noche… Pero se sentía tan extraño… Su cuerpo le pedía placer… Pero su pecho le pedía amor… ¿Qué debía hacer…? ¿Un demonio puede amar…?

-¿Me amas…? – Pregunta esta dándole la espalda, la sonrisa de Sebastián se borra y queda completamente en silencio, no sabía qué decirle al niño, pero tampoco podía mentirle

-Lo deseo – Responde en tono tosco, Ciel inmediatamente al escuchar estas palabras, da media vuelta mirando de frente al demonio y toma el cuello de su camisa con las fuerzas que podía, mirándolo a los ojos con ira y odio

-¡¡No te pregunté si me deseabas!! – Grita Ciel

-Baje la voz, Bocchan – Recomienda Sebastián, para mala suerte de ambos, Elizabeth pasaba justo por fuera pasillo de la habitación de su prometido y al escuchar aquel grito, siendo invadida por la curiosidad, se queda escuchando, ya que la puerta estaba un poco abierta

-¡¡No me interesa bajar la voz!! ¡¡Yo quiero saber lo que tu sientes!! ¡Estas jugando conmigo! ¡Aunque seas mío y hallas pasado casi tres años junto a mi, sigues creyendo que soy un niño!

-Para nada, Bocchan – Responde Sebastián sonriéndole amablemente

-¡Entonces demuéstralo de una buena vez! – Ordena Ciel apretando sus labios contra los de Sebastián, con tanta rabia como deseo, era una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, no sabía si lo que quería era el amor placentero, o el placer de un demonio, Sebastián quita inmediatamente sus guantes para palpitar el cuerpo del pequeño, Elizabeth no podía creer lo que veía, sin duda era algo terrible, no sabía si entrar a la pieza y exigir una explicación, quedarse mirando en shock o salir corriendo… Sus manos y piernas temblaban y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, opta al final por escapar de la mansión en simples pijamas, afuera llovía torrencialmente, Tanaka logra verla y sale tras ella

-My lord… Usted… Es un niño muy atrevido… - Susurra Sebastián mientras el niño debajo de el se retorcía del increíble placer que le otorgaban esas hábiles manos al acariciarlo

-Más… Sebastián… Yo… No soy un niño… Soy… Un adulto ahora… - Responde entre jadeos mientras su cuerpo se movía contra esos dedos que lo usurpaban

-Yo también merezco algo de placer – Toma al niño de la cintura arrodillándolo en el suelo mientras este se pone de pie – Creo que captó el mensaje

Miró con algo de desagrado al demonio mientras sentía frente a el, la intimidante erección del adulto, hasta que este mismo tomó la cabeza del menor y la aferró contra su miembro

-Usted es un niño… Pero lo hace muy bien… - Ciel ignora el comentario que de por sí le molestó bastante, acababa de decirle que era un adulto y le seguía tratando como un niño

Vuelve a ayudar al más joven que se recuesta en la cama mientras acariciaba con su lengua, su pequeño pene de niño de doce años, este se retorcía entre gemidos que para su suerte, nadie alcanzó a escuchar, era irónico pensar que Ciel lamió a Sebastián quien sólo se limitó a jadear un poco, mientras este gemía y se ahogaba en el placer, cuando el adulto recibe el semen del niño en su boca, comienza a masturbarse, observando al Ciel que se encontraba frente a el, con una mirada desorientada y totalmente sobrepasada.

-Yo no lo hago tan bien… ¿Verdad? – Cuestiona el menor a Sebastián, quien se agacha después de llegar al orgasmo por meritos propios, quedando sobre el niño

-Me pidió que sólo por hoy no lo trate como a un niño… - Susurró a su oído lamiéndolo, provocando en el un pequeño jadeo aferrándose de brazos y piernas a Sebastián quien procedía a penetrarlo - ¿Seguro que prefiere que lo trate como a un adulto?

-Quiero… Que lo hagas…

Sin ceremonias, el mayor corrompe la entrada del niño que desprendió un grito que podría confundirse con todo, menos con excitación, eran gemidos tormentosos, lastimeros, dolorosos y masoquistas, un placer que era capaz de mezclarse en forma tan perfecta al dolor de su aún contraída entrada

-Se… Sebastián… Más… Adentro… - Aún cuando el mayor rozaba la próstata del niño, este se enloquecía abrazándolo como si fuera su fin, mordía su cuello con brutalidad y aferraba su cuerpo como buscando calor, el nombre "Sebastián" se escuchó incontables veces dentro de la habitación mientras el niño saltaba sobre el cuerpo del susodicho

Terminando así con su dulce tormento, ambos llegan al orgasmo deseado, Ciel se acomoda plácidamente sobre el pecho del mayor, que lo abrazaba con ternura, incluso llegó a sentir como que este lo abrazaba con amor, con protección, era algo realmente maravilloso, sonrió cerrando los ojos y susurro aún con la respiración algo descompensada

-¿Me quieres…? – Esperaba una respuesta positiva, sentía que sin duda, era gran cosa el haberse entregado a Sebastián, se negaba a aceptarlo, pero lo quería, y sólo por eso fue capaz de dejarse tocar por este… Ni el mismo sabía cuánto deseaba escuchar salir de los labios de Sebastián un "Yo no lo quiero… Lo amo" Pero era algo realmente cursi que hasta a el mismo lo sorprendía… Pero su hermosa y placida sonrisa se borra al escuchar la respuesta

-Lo siento, Bocchan… Pero los demonios no podemos sentir amor… - Sebastián cierra su cremallera, cubre a Ciel con una manta abandonando la habitación… Y a Ciel

-¿Por… Qué? – Susurra Ciel desahogando su ira en unas tristes y tímidas lágrimas que expresaban tanto su dolor físico como psicológico – Mi pecho… Duele… ¿Qué es…? – Dice tristemente mientras posa su mano derecha sobre la zona de su corazón… Así de literal era cuando la gente decía "Siento mi corazón partido"…

--------------------------------------------------------

-¡Lady Elizabeth! – Exclama Tanaka corriendo tras ella cuando sale de la mansión, Elizabeth no se detenía, pero una piedra si la detuvo, cayendo sobre sus rodillas bajo la fuerte y cruel lluvia - ¿Se encuentra usted bien, Elizabeth-sama? – Ella no respondía, sin duda el shock en el cual se encontraba era terrible, sólo podía llorar, y Tanaka decide tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla al cuarto de Ciel para que este la calmara - ¿Ciel-sama? – Ciel estaba acurrucado en su cama, completamente vestido y tapado ocultando su rostro

-¿Qué quieres, Tanaka? Es tarde y tengo sueño – Con tono duro, para que no notara su estado

-Lamento molestarlo, le traigo a Lady Elizabeth, esta muy mal – Deja a Elizabeth sentada a los pies de la cama y sale del cuarto, Ciel se sienta inmediatamente a verla, ese llanto no era típico de ella, era mas bien un llanto de dolor profundo y poderoso, Ciel seca rápidamente sus lagrimas y se acerca a Elizabeth e intenta tocar su hombro

-¡No me toques! – Grita ella alejándose bruscamente de el

-Elizabeth… Pero… ¿Qué te ocurre? – Ella no era capaz de responder, el shock era demasiado grande… Encontrar a su prometido diciéndole a su mayordomo que el era suyo y que demostrara que no era un niño y besarlo bruscamente… Era demasiado para la mente infantil de Elizabeth – Lizzy… - Se intenta acercar a ella, pero esta no se lo permitía – Llamaré a Sebastián para que te de algo de comer y te lleve a la cama – Dice Ciel apunto de tocar la campana para que este llegara

-¡NO! – Grita Elizabeth, haciendo que Ciel se sorprenda aún más

-Lizzy… Pero…

-¡Tu y Sebastián son amantes! – Grita nuevamente esta, haciendo que Ciel casi se cayera de la cama

-Pero… ¿Cómo dices eso…?

-¡Los vi! ¡Tú besaste a Sebastián!

-No puede ser… Lizzy… Tu… Debiste ver mal… ¿Estás bien? – Toca la campana y aparece Sebastián

-¿Me llamó, My lord?

-Lizzy tiene fiebre – Dice fríamente Ciel a su mayordomo, quien nota inmediatamente lo ocurrido y toca la frente de Elizabeth

-Y es muy alta – La toma entre sus brazos – La llevaré a la cama, Bocchan, y le daré unas hiervas medicinales

-Hazlo rápido, Sebastián – Salen ambos de su habitación… Sin duda… Los problemas no se acababan…

…_Eres terrible… Sebastián…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Adiós!!!!_


	10. Su mayordomo, como la muerte en el final

_Bueno, este es el fin, espero los deje bien y no sea decepcionante, lo digo porque me ha pasado un sinfín de veces xDDD Que los fics son buenísimos y en el final se caen…_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Su mayordomo, como la muerte en el final del túnel**

-Estúpido… Inútil… Imbécil… Simplemente no sirves para nada… - Susurraba Ciel acurrucado en su cama… Pero que noche tan genial y a la vez tan destructiva, aún así se encontraba preocupado de la salud mental de su prometida, sin duda el haberlos visto de esa forma pudo ser fatal para ella… Tan pequeña… Tan inocente… - Lizzy… - Susurra este cabizbajo y sale a su cuarto, sentándose frente a ella - ¿Cómo estas…?

-Mejor… - Responde esta, notablemente triste y abatida – Supongo que nada más fue mi imaginación… - Se ríe un poco – Es imposible que tu y Sebastián tengan algo… Porque… Sebastián es un mayordomo y es un hombre…

-Cierto… - Respondía el conde acariciando los cabellos de la dama

-Un hombre con un hombre… Es algo… Malo… Casi… Imposible…

-Cierto… - Vuelve a repetir el conde, cuando entra al cuarto Sebastián con un vaso de medicina para la joven – Dámelo, Sebastián, yo le daré la medicina a Lizzy – Ordena Ciel con toda autoridad y rabia, sin duda el dolor de su pecho… Era terrible… Y su nudo en la garganta era peor, aún así debía permanecer bien… Sólo por… La única persona en el mundo que lo amaba de verdad… Elisabeth…

Permaneció toda la noche junto a ella, quien ya se encontraba completamente convencida de que lo que había visto no había sido más que producto de su loca imaginación, Ciel sin duda sentía un afecto especial hacia ella… Pero aún así… No pudo dormir en toda la noche… Pensando en Sebastián…

------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------

-Un hombre con un hombre… Es algo… Malo… Casi… Imposible…

-Cierto…

-------------------------------------Fin Flash Back--------------------------------------

-_Maldita sea… Lo que hago esta mal… ¿Verdad? Lo que siento esta mal… ¿Verdad? – _Así su noche continuaba siendo perturbada por dudas sin respuestas… Sin duda lo que sentía no era normal… ¿Podía ser amor? Tantos años sin sentir en su pecho esa clase de dolor… Simplemente era extraño… Observaba a Lizzy durmiendo inocentemente… Pobre de ella… Sin duda debió ser horrible verlo así… De esa forma… Aunque simplemente si Ciel era sincero consigo mismo… Debía admitir que quería que algo así volviera a repetirse… Era una sensación tan genial y perfecta… Pero… Sin duda alguna su demonio no era capaz de dar afecto, sólo dar atenciones, placer y obviamente… Sexo…

A la mañana siguiente "La enfermedad" de Lizzy se "Curó" y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, excepto aquellos impuros pensamientos que atormentaban al joven, el mayordomo había logrado su objetivo, el cuerpo de Ciel Phantomhive había caído entre sus brazos, para disponer de el como le diera la gana… Estaba satisfecho… Al fin aquellas noches de fantasías se habían terminado por completo, mientras Ciel era atormentado por sus sentimientos y emociones para el, inexplicables, pero para cualquier otro, algo tan simple como "Amor"

-Necesito olvidarlo… Necesito olvidarlo todo…

-¿Olvidar qué, Bocchan?

-Bien tu lo sabes, Sebastián… No me hables y sólo sirve el té

-¿Saber qué, Bocchan? – Ciel se pone de pie y mira de frente a su mayordomo

-¿Puedes borrar los recuerdos de los humanos?

-¿Tan pronto desea olvidarlo? – Ciel abofetea a su mayordomo, sin duda estaba indignado, no podía creer lo que le ocurría

-¡Si! ¡Deseo olvidarlo! ¡Ahora!

-Lastima que no puedo, my lord – Responde Sebastián con su sonrisa tan característica

-¡Maldito…! – Exclama Ciel

-No tengo la capacidad de borrar la memoria, pero si lo desea, puedo intentarlo – Dice este haciendo sonar sus huesos – Con un buen golpe en el ángulo perfecto de su cerebro puede provocar amnesia

-Estas loco – Ciel sale furioso del cuarto sin haber siquiera probado su té

-Y con tanto esfuerzo que hice este té – Pronuncia Sebastián dando un suspiro

-_Maldito, maldito, esta jugando conmigo – _Pensaba Ciel mientras salía de la mansión y ve a Lizzy entre las flores que lo mira y corre hasta abrazarlo – Lizzy… - Pronuncia el muchacho, sin duda decaído y abatido – Iré a dar una vuelta

-¿Solo? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-No, Lizzy… Necesito estar solo por unas horas… Volveré a la hora de la cena

Era extraño, Ciel se encontraba especialmente amable y cariñoso con Elizabeth, cosa que no era normal tanto para el como para ella, sin duda algo pasaba…

Caminaba entre los escombros y se sienta sobre el deteriorado sofá, mirando el cielo, sin duda estaba melancólico, era un sentimiento que quería borrar lo más rápido posible, quería que Sebastián le dijera que lo amaba, lo atormentaba la idea de que los demonios no pudieran amar, cuando el joven Conde se topa con estos pensamientos se le viene a la cabeza "_Y ¿Qué me importa a mi si mí mayordomo me ama o no?" _

-¿Por qué esta tan solo, Bocchan?

-Vete de aquí, no te he llamado

-Si, me llamó, no escuché el llamado del sello, pero escuché el llamado de su corazón…

-Qué vas a saber tu de mí corazón, demonio… Mejor aprovechemos esta perfecta ocasión… Quiero que me cumplas un último deseo… - Sebastián se sorprende al oír estas palabras y se arrodilla frente a el, sentado en el sofá

-Sus caprichos son mis ordenes, amo

-Mátame – La mirada de Sebastián cambia completamente y mira atento a su joven amo, sin duda era un deseo demasiado extraño – Ahora… Quiero morir… Maté a la reina y maté a su ángel…

-Aún hay…

-Sé que aún queda gente a la cual debo asesinar para cumplir mi objetivo, pero quiero que ahora te lleves mi alma y terminemos con este juego de ajedrez

-Mi contrato establece que…

-Que debes obedecer sin quejas mis órdenes… Llévate mi alma… Y consigo mi vida… - Ciel cierra los ojos, pero no se escuchaba paso alguno de su mayordomo – Ahora – Ciel vuelve a abrirlos y ve a Sebastián aún arrodillado frente a el

-El contrato afirma que no puedo devorar su alma hasta que cumpla su cometido, ósea, no puedo matarlo hasta que se hallan muerto las personas que lo humillaron

-¡Excusas! – Ciel zamarrea a Sebastián brutalmente - ¡¿Por qué no te llevas mi alma?! ¡Quiero que lo hagas ahora mismo! ¡Acaba ya con esta vida sin sentido!

-No puedo… - Responde Sebastián, algo incómodo, Ciel que se encontraba de pie junto a el zamarreándolo cae sobre sus rodillas abrazando a Sebastián que seguía arrodillado

-Es una orden… - Susurra a su oído

-No puedo…

-¿Por qué…? – Ciel se pone nuevamente de pie, para recalcar su autoridad como amo, esta vez los ojos de Sebastián se iluminan color rojo y se acercan a estrangular el cuello de su amo, este pierde la conciencia lentamente, pero cuando parecía que moriría, lo suelta y se aleja rápidamente - ¡Detente! – Exclama Ciel como puede, se encontraba en el suelo, con muchas dificultades para respirar, aún así logra incorporarse antes de que su demonio escape - ¿Por qué no lo concretaste? ¿Por qué no te llevaste mi alma? ¿No la deseabas? ¿No me deseabas…? Fue lo único que lograste decirme anoche cuando te pregunté si me amabas – La mirada del mayordomo permanecía esquiva en todo momento

-No puedo…

-No deberías no poder… - Responde Ciel toscamente, sentía ganas de apuñalarlo de la rabia

-¡No puedo! – Grita Sebastián apartando cruelmente al muchacho, nunca se le había visto gritar, ni alterado antes, menos levantándole la mano a Ciel, quien comprende la situación y decide bajar la mirada

-Si no puedes matarme… Entonces deberás alejarte para siempre de mi vida… Y terminar el contrato

-Así será – Dice Sebastián dando media vuelta y comienza a alejarse – En la noche desaparecerá su sello

-¡¿Por qué no me matas?! – Vuelve a gritar Ciel sin correr tras el, Sebastián se detiene y le mira tiernamente

-Porque le amo, Ciel Phantomhive – Esto sin duda entro como anillo al dedo para Ciel, quien lo miraba anonadado, no salía ni una palabra de sus labios – Un demonio obedeciendo a las leyes de Dios… Y sintiendo las emociones que hacen tan débiles a los humanos, como a usted… Quien lo viera y quien lo vio… Siempre tan fuerte, tan decidido, y ahora destruido por ese maldito sentimiento llamado "Amor" Para un demonio de alta categoría, como yo… El sentir amor sería un desprestigio total… Una vergüenza para los de mi clase… ¿Comprende ahora, Bocchan? Por eso es que debo abandonarlo… Prefiero eso antes de matarlo

-Sebastián… - Susurra Ciel que ve como si mayordomo se aleja - ¡Sebastián! – Grita corriendo tras el – Nunca creí que lo diría pero… ¡El amor no es malo! – Vuelve a gritar aún sin alcanzarlo - ¡Tal vez no seas humano! ¡Tal vez yo sea en verdad un conde caprichoso! Pero… - Se detiene al notar que Sebastián lo hace, dándole la espalda en todo momento a varios metros de distancia, aún así, Ciel continua – Pero aún así… Yo… Me enamoré tanto de un hombre como de un demonio… - Baja la mirada y pone su mano sobre su pecho, apretando con fuerzas su ropa – Aunque es un sentimiento completamente erróneo… Como Elizabeth me dijo… Un hombre con… Otro hombre… ¿Demonio? Simplemente estoy loco… ¡Terminaste volviéndome loco! – Grita Ciel volviendo a su estado de alteración - ¡Te odio, Demonio! – Corre hasta el y lo abraza, el demonio aún permanecía dándole la espalda, miraba el suelo sin comprender aquellos extraños sentimientos y aquel extraño cosquilleo en su estomago… Sin duda se había rebajado el nivel de los humanos, esos pequeños y frágiles brazos que rodeaban su cintura mientras lo abrazaban por la espalda, simplemente no podía pronunciar ni una palabra… Se sentía tan débil como un humano, pero sin duda seguía siendo igual de invencible

-Bocchan… - Susurra Sebastián mirando el cielo mientras Ciel aún no era capaz de soltarlo

-No me digas "Bocchan", Dime Ciel, pedófilo

-¡¿Cómo que pedófilo?! – Exclama Sebastián dando media vuelta para observar al conde, quien reía plácidamente frente a el

-Haz de tener mas de 500 años… - Toma la corbata de Sebastián y la tira, para que se agache – Pedófilo… - Susurra una vez más, Sebastián lo mira sonriendo y lo abraza, nunca lo había abrazado, ni lo había permitido… Los abrazos de Lizzy lo hacían volver al pasado, al igual que este de Sebastián, sin duda se sentía abatido, pero no quería romper con ese abrazo… Tan cálido… Tan silencioso… Cuanta… Cuanta paz se sentía en ese lugar… Donde conoció a Demian y comenzaron sus problemas… Aún así… Esa antigua y gastada mansión había sido testigo de los días más felices de su vida… Su infancia… Su familia… Una lágrima quería desesperadamente correr por la mejilla del conde, pero aún así se mantenía con dignidad… Había dicho un montón de cosas cursis, pero no podía llegar al nivel de llorar frente a el… Es aprisionado por sus labios nuevamente… Sin duda… No querían alejarse de el… Nunca más…

_¡Lizzy los vio y se suicidó, todos fueron muy felices por siempre! CHAN, CHAN xDDD_

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_El último Review xDDDDDDDDD Cuídense y gracias por haber seguido mi fic todo este tiempo!_

_The Koroshi Death's End…_


End file.
